Jealousy Hookup
by zeaeevee
Summary: May & I are long time friends & I end up meeting with she, Ash & Brock along the way. My job is to get Ash&May 2gether and im gonna do that by making May Jealous. better than it sounds. please read. ashmay advancshipping aamayl
1. The Encounter

**this is a fic i have been working on a forum called Advanceshippers Unite.**

**Summary: My job is to get Ash and May together and in oder to do that, im gonna make May jealous. of course... the title says it all... hope you guys enjoy the fic...**

**please read and review... **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was walking through the forest with my Eevee on my shoulder, in search of an area where I could train with my pokemon for our upcoming gym battle, not that we needed it, since we haven't lost a match yet. But we still need to get some training done to get stronger anyway.

I then turned to my Eevee and said, "I can't find any good sports for us to train Eevee."

"Vee," she replied in a sad tone while drooping down her ears.

"I know, I'm hungry too," I replied understanding how my Eevee felt.

"Why don't we stop and have something to eat?"

"Eevee!" she replied with much excitement

But before we could have settled down to eat...

"Pikachu, volt tackle!" we heard a voice shout

"Huh? What was that?"

"Vee?"

"Lets check it out," I said as I ran in the direction of the voice.

As I ran through the forest with Eevee on my shoulder, we came upon a clearing in the area.

"Finally! A clearing,"

"Vee," Eevee sighed

When we looked to our left; we spotted three trainers a little in the distance. Two were battle and one was cooking.

As I approached them, one of the seemed to be a bit familiar to me. On closer inspection...

"Is that May?" I asked a bit unsure

"It IS!!!" I exclaimed as I had recognized the person, and ran up to the group

"Combusken, fire spin!" May called out to her pokemon

"May!! Is that you?!" I called from a distance

"I think it's me," May replied a bit unsure of who had called her.

She stopped her match and turned around to see who had called her, and was surprised to see who had called her.

* * *

**Short, i know... but please review...**


	2. Meetings and Introductions

**ok guys here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon what so ever... **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Zea?! Is that you?!" she asked in excitement as she ran up to me and we embraced each other in a hug.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" I asked jokingly

"Eevee!!"

"Wow! Is that your Eevee?" May asked me

"Yup." I replied, "My first pokemon as a matter of fact. Had her for three years now." I said as I scratched Eevee between her ears.

"THREE YEARS!?" May asked surprised, "And she hasn't evolved yet?!"

"Don't let her size fool you May, she's tougher than she looks." I replied

"Vee!" Eevee exclaimed agreeing with me

"Hey I've got an Eevee too. Wanna see it?" she asked me

"Really? I'd love to." I replied

"Eevee, come on out!" She shouted as let out her Eevee from its pokeball

"Veee!!" it exclaimed

"Wow! Your Eevee's very cute May," I told her, "Did it just hatch or something? It looks very young."

"Yea, she hatched about a month ago," She replied

"That would explain it,"

When we were done talking, my Eevee hopped off my shoulder to go play with May's Eevee. That's when I looked up and saw her friends Ash and Brock (of course I know them, cause I'm in the fic) looking at us a bit confused.

"Hey May. Who're your friends?" I asked, "You haven't introduced me yet."

"Oh yea!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and brought me towards her friends as our Eevees followed.

We stopped in front of them as May introduced us.

"Ash, Brock, this is my long time friend Zea." she told them

"Zea, these are my friends and traveling partners, Ash and Brock."

"Hi," I said

"Hi there," Ash replied

"Nice to meet you," Brock answered.

After we were introduced to each other, I eyed Ash and approached him. I scanned him from head to toe, front to back and side-to-side. Then I looked to May and back at him. I then put my hand to my mouth and giggle.

"You know... you're kind of cute," I told him

"Huh...?" he replied, a bit confused

"May... Is he your boyfriend?" I asked her.

"WHAT!? NO... he's my BEST friend!" she answered frantically as a very light blush appeared on her face.

Of course I noticed and gave an evil snicker. _"Perfect! Operation Jealousy Hookup is at hand,"_ I thought.

"Really?" I asked, acting innocent. "That's to bad,"

"Hey Ash!" I exclaimed

"Yea?" he answered, a bit unsure.

"You're a pokemon trainer right? How 'bout a battle?" I asked him in the same innocent tone.

"A... pokemon battle? You're on!" he exclaimed,

"Great! I like that spunky spirit of yours," I told him, "Lets see if you've got the skills to match your cuteness."

May was now redder than ever. Not from embarrassment like before, but from jealousy. _"Perfect"_ I thought.

"Eevee come on! We've got a battle to win!" I called out to my Eevee as she approached me and hopped onto my left shoulder.

Ash and I were standing on opposite sides of the field, ready to battle. Brock was refereeing this match. But before the match began, I called out to Ash to explain to him how we would battle.

"Hey Ash, why don't we make things interesting and make this a six on six battle." I called out to him

"A six on six?! No Problem!" he answered

"Let me explain to you how we're going to do it. We'll have 2 single and 2 double battles. 1st and 3rd battle will be single and 2'nd and 4th battle will be double. Therefore, we'll have a total of 4 battle round with six pokemon. Got it?"

"I got it," he replied

"Interesting way to have a six on six battle Zea," Brock commented me.

"Thanks," I replied

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!" Brock exclaimed from the sidelines.

* * *

**Ok people next chapter will be the battle between Ash and me. And you guys can also see why i gave this fic its title.**

**This should be fun!!!**

**Please review**


	3. B1: Pikachu vs Eevee

**ok... here's the next chapter...**

**just to let you guys know, i already have a few chapters of this typed in the computer so the updates wont take as long as my other fics to come up...**

**however, i still want a good bit of reviews before i update the other chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon whatsoever. if i did, Ash and May would have been together by now, or there would be at least a good bit of romance in there.**

**please read and review**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!"

"Hey Ash, why don't we start this battle with our starter pokemon?" I asked him from across the field

"Sure, no problem." he replied "Pikachu, lets go!"

"Pikachu!"

"But Ash... Its only fair for me to warn you, if you can get pass my Eevee, you're lucky. If you don't..." I pause to giggle, "You're gonna need _a lot_ of luck for the rest of the battle,"

"Whatever, lets battle already!" he yelled anxiously

"Alright," I calmly replied, "Eevee... lets go,"

"Vee,"

Pikachu stood on the other side of the field, electric sparks flew from Pikachu's red cheeks, ready to battle. Eevee just stood there, smiling at Pikachu with a calm expression on her face.

After she examined Pikachu's action carefully, she shook her head and sighed. I nodded, understanding what she meant, _(This is gonna be too __**easy**_

Ash and Pikachu looked at us, confused of what was going on, but remained focused.

Then finally, after a long while of just standing around, Ash commanded an attack. "Pikachu! Lets finish this quick with volt tackle!!"

Pikachu then came charging towards Eevee with a powerful tackle attack while surrounded by electric sparks.

"Eevee, lets go at him head on with a double quick attack," I commanded her

"Eevee," she replied, as she charged towards Pikachu at full speed.

_"Double quick attack? Is that for her Eevee to do a quick attack at full strength? Doesn't matter, Pikachu's volt tackle is far more powerful than that."_ Ash thought

Just when Pikachu was about 6 feet in front of Eevee...

"Eevee now!" I commanded

Just when I shouted 'now', Eevee made three copies of herself while still doing quick attack.

"What?!/Pika?!" yelled Ash, May, Brock and Pikachu in unison

Pikachu was going at full speed and couldn't stop himself from charging into one of the illusions, which was the center one. When he stopped his attack after hitting one the illusions, he stood there, confused of what had happened. That's when Eevee came in a tackled him on his side with quick attack, which after a few seconds he got up from the ground still confused about what just happened.

"What... just happened?" Ash asked, completely confused and shocked about what had happened.

"How did she do that?" May asked, just as confused and shocked as Ash was.

"I get it," Brock answered, "Double quick attack is a combination of quick attack and double team. Her pokemon goes in head on with a quick attack and at the right moment, uses double team to confused the opponent when they try to counter with a physical attack, and when they hit an illusion, they drop their guard and that's when Eevee will choose whatever side it wants to attack the pokemon with the quick attack it started off with."

"Wow," May replied, impressed

"You hit the nail on the head Brock," I told him to let him know he was right.

"Pikachu lets try your iron tail attack!" Ash commanded Pikachu

Pikachu came charging with his tail glowing a bright white.

"Eevee, use hidden iron tail," I told her

Eevee's entire body glowed a bright white for a few seconds, until it faded and only her tail was glowing.

Both Pikachu and Eevee jumped into the air as their tails collided for a few seconds, until they broke apart from each other. While still in the air, some small bright white like balls appeared above Eevee in the form of a circle and was launched toward Pikachu.

Pikachu was - once again - taken off guard as the attack scored another direct hit as he came plummeting down to the ground as my Eevee landed safely and elegantly in front of me, still full of energy to battle.

When the dust cleared around Pikachu after he had landed on the earth, he was struggling to get up.

"That was a combination of iron tail and hidden power," Brock pointed out, "This match is over, Pikachu can barely stand up,"

"Pikachu... can you get up?" Ash asked his pokemon in a very worried tone.

Pikachu got up and was standing on its hind paws but was quite a bit wobbly.

"Pikachu..." Ash said in a very soft tone

Eevee and I watched Pikachu from the other side of the field as he tried to get up. We already knew that the match was over. Pikachu had gotten to many direct hits and had barely land one attack on my Eevee.

"Piii iika... chu." Pikachu said as he fell back towards the ground.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash yelled as he ran over to Pikachu

"Pikachu is unable to battle!!! Eevee wins the first round!!" Brock exclaimed

"Pikachu... you did a great job. Take a nice long rest," Ash told Pikachu as he walked towards May and gave Pikachu to her.

"Look after Pikachu for me, ok May," He told her

"Ok," she replied taking Pikachu from Ash.

_"Well, well. Very interesting,"_ I thought as I saw Ash bring Pikachu to May.

"Hey Eevee, since you wont be battling anymore for the time being, why don't you go comfort Pikachu and get to know him a little better," I told my Eevee

"Eevee vee!" she exclaimed as she ran over to May and Pikachu.

Ash was now on the other side of the field once again, his face, more serious than before. I guess he was upset that his first and strongest pokemon was taken down so quickly.

"Ash, I did warn you at the beginning that if you were able to beat my Eevee, you were lucky. Buuuuuuutt, since you couldn't, I'll wish you good luck for the other 3 rounds. Remember the next round is a double battle." I called out to him.

"Yea, yea, yea, I know," he replied, annoyance in his voice.

"LET THE SECOND ROUND, BEGIN!!" Brock yelled.

* * *

**Ok, I had no idea that one battle would take so much time to write and be so long,And someone please tell me that this battle seemed familiar to you.**

**Pikachu and Eevee... two starters battling each other  
I want to see how much you guys remember, as real pokemon fans  
**

**please review,**

ps: I'm not too good at writing out battle, but I find this one came out quite well. Let me know you think


	4. B2: Glalie & Torkoal vs Espeon & Umbreon

**ok... one person got it right. the battle was from the pokemon yellow game, where Gary had Eevee and Ash had Pikachu as a starter...**

**and two of you were half right. Ash did battle Gary's Eevee with Pikachu put it wasnt his starter. this battle happened after Ash won the orange league.**

**anyway... heres the next chapter. enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon whatsoever...**

**please read and review...**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

"LET THE SECOND ROUND, BEGIN!"

"Torkoal! Glalie! Lets go!" Ash yelled, sending out his fire and ice type pokemon.

"Torkoal,"

"Glalie,"

"Torkoal and Glalie, huh?" I asked in a confident way, "Then I send out these two! Espeon, Umbreon!"

"Espe..."

"Umbreon."

"Wow! An Espeon and an Umbreon!" May exclaimed, once again, impressed, "Look how gorgeous they look, and its even more beautiful as they're together. _I hope Ash can pull this off. They both look really strong, despite their elegance, but… why is her Espeon green and the rings on her Umbreon blue?"_

"Espeon and Umbreon, huh? They're two of Eevee's evolutionary forms. Ash better be careful. A combination of a dark and psychic type is tough to beat," explained Brock  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Espeon and Umbreon did the same thing Eevee did in the first round; eying their opponents and examining them. Espeon started giggling and Umbreon started to complain.

"Umbreon umbre,"(Are you kidding me?! We gotta battle these guys,) Umbreon said annoyed

"Oh common Umbreon, you guys haven't had a decent battle in weeks, so this will have to do" I told him

"Umbre"(Fine,)

"Alright, let's go! Espeon, head tackle Glalie; Umbreon, shadow tackle Torkoal," I commanded them

"Glalie, head butt Espeon; Torkoal, body slam Umbreon," Ash commanded his pokemon

Glalie came charging towards Espeon with head butt at full strength. Espeon dodged it and hit Glalie with her own head butt which did a little more damage than usual due to the tackle attack combination.

Torkoal had jump into the air in order to use its body slam. Umbreon jumped out of the way at the last second, causing the attack to miss. Right after Torkoal had landed and missed its target, Umbreon tackled him and right away sent out a shadow ball.

Although Ash's pokemon took direct hits from my pokemon, they were still able to continue battling.

"Glalie, ice beam; Torkoal, flamethrower,"

"Espeon use confusion to stop the attacks and send them right back, Umbreon use glare as soon as she's done."

The ice beam and flamethrower attacks intertwined with each other and were coming directly towards my pokemon at full power. Espeon was able to stop the attacks and sent them right back to the owners. Right after they got hit with the attack, they staggered to get up and faced my pokemon. Big mistake.

At the very moment they face my pokemon, Umbreon used his glare attack on them, which caused them to become paralyzed.

"Torkoal, Glalie, try to use another flamethrower and ice beam!" Ash called out to his pokemon

"Tor…koal/ Gla…lie" (We… can't)

"Wha… what happened?" Ash asked wondering why his pokemon couldn't move

"Ash… Torkoal and Glalie are paralyzed from Umbreon's glare attack!" Brock yelled at him from the sidelines.

"WHAT!! When did it do that?!" Ash asked surprised

"You should really pay attention during a battle Ash," I said to him teasingly

"Espeon, Umbreon, let's finish this,"

"Espeon/ Umbreon"

"Espeon, charge up a zap canon towards Glalie. Umbreon, send a hyper beam towards Torkoal."

A green ball of electric charge formed above Espeon's head while a yellow ball of energy formed in Umbreon's mouth. Once they were done charging up their attacks they sent them directly to words their target at full force scoring a direct hit, causing the pokemon the faint right away.

"No Torkoal, Glalie!" Ash called out to his fallen pokemon

"Torkoal and Glalie are unable to battle! The second round goes to Zea's Espeon and Unbreon!" Brock yelled from the side raising a hand to my direction.

"Good job you guys," I told my pokemon

"Espeon espe!" (That was fun!)

"Umbreon umbre" (That was too easy,)

"Es espeon espe" (Oh common Umbreon, lighten up) Espeon said while rubbing the left side of her face on the right side of Umbreon's face causing him to blush. Although with Umbreon being a dark type pokemon it would be difficult to tell when he's blushing. The reason I know this is because the rings on his body start glowing brightly.

"_At least Espeon knows his weakness_" I thought to myself "Alright you two lovebirds, cut it out. You guys did a good job. Why don't you two join Eevee and watch the rest of the match."

"Espe/Umbre" (Ok) they said as they ran off to the direction of the May, Pikachu and Eevee, at which time Ash had already recalled his pokemon.

----------------------------------------------  
"Eevee vee vee eevee" (I'm sorry I had to ruff you up like that Pikachu) my Eevee said to Pikachu

"Pika pika pikachu" (Its ok. You were really tough. I guess we underestimated you) Pikachu replied

"Eevee eev eevee" (Yea you did. My trainer warned you guys first you know) she said while giggling

"Umbreon umbre" (Hey there half pint) Umbreon said to Eevee as he and Espeon approached them.

"Espeon es espeon espe" (Umbreon stop calling her that, you know how she beats you whenever you guys fight) Espeon told him.

"Eevee vee"(Yea so behave if you know what's good for you.)

"Umbre. Umbreon umbre" (Fine. Let's just watch the rest of the match) he said defeated as he and Espeon found a spot to lie down and watch.

"Pika pikachu pika?"(Is he always like this?) Pikachu asked

"Ee. Eevee eev eevee" (Yea. But he calms down whenever Espeon talks to him) Eevee replied as both she and Pikachu start laughing.  
------------------------------------------------  
"Ash that was round two. Let's see you at round three!!" I told him across the field. "Vaporeon let's go"

"Corphish go!"

"Vaporeon"

"Corphish"

"LET ROUND THREE BEGIN!" Brock yelled.

* * *

**hope you guys liked this one..**

**please review **


	5. B3: Corphish vs Vaporeon

**ok guys... since its halloween, im feeling generous. im putting up the next chapter...**

**although where i come from doesnt celebrate halloween, i know most of you guys do.**

**anyway... here's chapter 5. enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: do i have to do this on every chapter? you guys know i dont own pokemon... **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Wow, a purple Vaporeon!" May exclaimed.

Once again, my Vaporeon did what the others did in the previous rounds. After she was done examining Corphish, she yawned and then curled herself up into a ball on the ground and slightly fell asleep. I covered my mouth trying to hold back my laughter.

Everyone – except for my Eevee, Umbreon and Espeon – were surprised and confused about what was going on.

"Hey what's going?!" Ash yelled from across the field, "We're in the middle of a battle, this is no time for your pokemon to be sleeping!"

I said nothing and just smiled at him.

"Corphish cor cor phish corphish!"(What are doing you purple merfish, we're supposed to be fighting!) he yelled out of annoyance.

Vaporeon yawned again. "Vapo poreon va," (You're not worth the time and energy,) she replied.

Corphish got really annoyed after hearing that and started clamping on his pincers like crazy. Ash figured that my Vaporeon must have said something for Corphish to get all worked up that.

"_What is with this girl?" _Ash thought, _"She beat my Pikachu…my strongest pokemon… with a little Eevee, my Torkoal and Glagie like it was nothing and now her Vaporeon falls asleep and insults my Corphish. And not only that, all her pokemon looked my pokemon the same way at the beginning of each round, and then show an expression like this isn't worth a battle, and she remains so calm too. What is it with her? I have to admit… I'm impressed."_

"Thinking hard Ash?" I asked, taking him away from his thoughts, and realizing what he was thinking. "Don't bother trying to read me to find out my strategy Ash, I'm unreadable. Many have tried and all failed. But enough talk for now… we've got a battle to fight."

"But what about…"

"Don't worry about her… go ahead and attack,"

"Alright then, Corphish, bubble beam!"

Corphish then fired a strong beam of bubbles at Vaporeon. She was still lying on the ground, and didn't move an inch. The attack then collided with Vaporeon causing a fog of dust to appear around her.

"YES! We got it!" Ash cried out with his fist in the air.

"Hmph…" I scuffed with a smile on my face.

"Pikapi Pika!"(Way to go Ash!)

"Eevee eev,"(Don't celebrate just yet Pikachu.)

"Pika?"(Huh?)

"Alright! A direct hit!" May yelled from the sidelines.

"Don't celebrate just yet May, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Brock told her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" May asked him confused

"Just watch." He replied.

After the smoke cleared, Vaporeon was still lying on the ground, did a yawn and went back to rest, to everyone else's surprise.

"WHAT?! But it was a direct hit!" Ash exclaimed.

"That should've done some damage! What happened?" May asked.

"It should've, but it didn't." Brock replied

"How come?"

"Water absorb."

"Water absorb?"

"It's a natural ability that Vaporeon has as a water type. Any water attack that is sent at it is absorbed into its body to restore its health if it has gained any damage during a battle. Unfortunately for other water types, Vaporeon's the only water type with that ability."

"So you mean that attack did nothing at all?!" May asked surprised

"Uh huh." Brock replied.

"Nice attack Ash." I said sarcastically, "Now it's my turn,"

"_She's doing it again,"_ Ash thought.

"Ok Vaporeon… quick attack and then aurora ice!"

To everyone's surprise, Vaporeon jolted up to its feet and dashed toward Corphish with amazing speed.

"Whoa, that's fast. I can barely see it," Ash said surprised. "Corphish… see if you can get it with crab hammer."

Corphish's pincers started glowing, getting ready to strike my pokemon when it can. He started swinging his pincers at Vaporeon, but missed every time, and eventually Corphish became dazed.

When Vaporeon realized this, she stopped her attack and appeared directly in front Corphish, surprising the pokemon and catching him off guard. She immediately fired a rainbow colored beam at Corphish causing him to stagger backward and slightly stunned.

After that, Vaporeon fired an ice beam at Corphish, freezing him on the spot.

"Corphish no!" Ash cried out.

"Corphish is unable to continue battling. Vaporeon wins round three." Brock yelled out.

"That happened… so fast…" May said, stunned about how the battle turned out.

"Corphish return." Ash said, reluctantly returning his pokemon. _"She's really good. I can't believe she took out four of my pokemon so easily just like that. I may have to talk her after this."_

----------------------------------------

"Nice job Vaporeon." I congratulated my pokemon.

Vaporeon yawned again. "Poreon va"(That was too easy) she said as she went over to meet the rest of her teammates.

"Espe es espeon." (Great battle Vaporeon.) Espeon told Vaporeon as she approached the others.

"Vaporeon va vapor vaporeon," (That crustacean wasn't even worth my time and energy,) she replied as she lay down next to Espeon, did a yawn and fell asleep.

(A/N: I'm sure you guys have realized by now that my Vaporeon kind of has that 'I don't care" personality. But she acts totally different when she's around Jolteon. _The two of them kind have a crush on each other._)

"Pika pika pikachu?" (Are you guys always this cocky?)

"Eevee…" (Sort of…)

------------------------------------------

"Ash… are you sure you want to continue battling?" I asked him from across the field. "I have won 3 rounds in a row you know. We could stop if you want to."

"NO WAY! I DON'T GIVE UP THAT EASILY!" he yelled out

"_Cute, stubborn and determined. I like that,"_

"Ok, if you say so…" I calmly replied.

"Grovyle, Swellow… let's win this!!"

"Grovyle," it said putting s twig in its mouth.

"Swellow!"

_"She sent out three of Eevee's evolutions so far. Her last two pokemon are probably Jolteon and Flareon, and that's putting me at a disadvantage."_ Ash thought.

"Alright then… Let's do it guys!" I said sending out my final two pokemon.

Once they appeared, everyone were surprised at what they saw…

* * *

**hope you guys liked this chapter...**

**please review... **


	6. B4: Grovyle&Swellow vs Glaceon&Leafeon

**ok... for those of you who are wondering where im from that we dont celebrate halloween, i'll tell you. im from the Caribbean from an island called St. Lucia. we dont celebrate it but we do acknowledge it.**

**anyway... im really glad that you guys like my fic so far... here's the final battle round... but dont think thats the end of it. i still have something else to do that includes my pokemon. and yes... it does have to do with making May jealous, by impressing Ash.**

**you guys will understand once i put up the chapters...**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont have to say it... you guys already know.**

**please enjoy this chapter and please review...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Glacee…"

"Leafee…"

"I've never seen those pokemon before," Ash said as he and May took out their pokedex

Ash's pokedex:** 'Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. As a protective technique, it completely freezes its fur to make its hair stand like needles. Its natural ability of Snow Cloak allows it to see clearly through snowy weather.'**

May's pokedex:**'Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clear air. Its natural ability of Leaf Guard protects it from any status problem during sunny weather.'**

"A Glaceon? Wow…" Ash said, interested by my pokemon. "But… her Glaceon is white and the one shown in the pokedex is blue…"

"… And so is her Leafeon," May added. "Its green is a lot brighter than the one in the pokedex."

"Hey Zea… where did you get those pokemon?" Brock asked, interested about my foreign pokemon.

"Oh yea. They are the two newly discovered evolutionary forms of Eevee." I replied.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled out surprised.

"Yup… the grass and ice evolution of Eevee, Leafeon and Glaceon. You guys will learn more about them later on, so May…" I said, surprising her as I mentioned her name. "If you plan on making your Eevee evolve… choose wisely because there are seven (7) choices to choose from."

She just nodded, stunned by that information.

"Ok Ash! Let's get this battle going!"

"I'd love to,"

"LET THE FINAL ROUND BEGIN!" Brock called out

"Swellow, Grovyle… you guys ready?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Swellow!"(Ready!)

"…"

"Swell…?" (Huh…?)

"Grovyle, what's wrong?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Grovyle…"(Beautiful…) he said with hearts in his eyes.

"Leaf?"(Huh?) Leafeon said, seeing the way Grovyle was looking at her.

"Glaceon…"(Somebody likes you…) Glaceon said to Leafeon in a singsong voice.

Leafeon blushed. "Leafeon?"(You think so?)

"Glaceon, glace glaceon,"(Oh yea, the look is unmistakable)

"Wow… this is interesting…" I said, a bit surprised at what I was seeing. "_This is the first time that a grass type has ever fallen for Leafeon. Most of the grass types we've encountered we're never interested because they've never seen a pokemon like her before. But… it's different for Ash's Grovyle. This could come in handy."_

"Come on you guys, we've got a battle to win," I said to my pokemon

"Leaf/Glace!"(Right!)

"Leafeon leaf? Leafeon?"(What's that pokemon's name again? Grovyle?) she asked Glaceon.

"Glace Glaceon gla,"(That's what I heard his trainer say,) she replied.

"Eon Leafeon!"(Hey Grovyle!) she called out from across the field, with a voice that almost made Grovyle melt.

"Vyle?"(Yea?)

"Leafeon leaf eon leafeon,"(I want you to focus on the battle right now,)

"Gro…"(But…)

"Glaceon! Glaceon eon glace glaceon,"(But nothing! You two will get to know each other better after the battle,) she yelled out to him, eager to get into the battle.

"Swellow swell,"(She's got a point,)

"Gro. Grovyle."(Ok. I'll try.)

"Grovyle grov!"(I'm ready Ash!)

"Alright! Grovyle, use leaf blade on Glaceon. Swellow, wing attack on Leafeon,"

The leaves on Grovyle's arms began to glow neon green while Swellow's wings glowed a bright white as they both came charging towards my pokemon.

"Wait for it…" I told my pokemon as they braced themselves, ready to move on my command. Just when Swellow and Grovyle when within striking range…

"Switch!" I called out to my pokemon as they swap places with each other, confusing Ash's pokemon, causing them to clash into each other and falling to the ground while trying to hit their respective targets.

"Alright Leafeon, hit Swellow with razor leaf blade. Glaceon, take Grovyle with ice fang beam."

"_Another set of combination attacks,"_ Ash thought "Grovyle, Swellow, try to get out there quick!"

Grovyle and Swellow did manage to get out of the way, but that didn't stop my pokemon's attack from taking its targets.

Leafeon hit Swellow with a mirage of razor sharp leaves and then went directly at him with a leaf blade attack using her leaf-like tail and the leaf on her head.

Glaceon was able to get in close to Grovyle and then bit him with ice-cold teeth (fangs) causing him to flinch. She then took the opportunity to launch a powerful ice beam attack scoring a direct hit and causing some serious damage to Grovyle.

"Good job you guys. Flawless as usual." I praised my pokemon.

"Glaceon/Leafeon,"

"Grovyle, Swellow… can you guys get up?" Ash asked his pokemon as they struggled to get up and surprising were able to stand up. "Alright that's the way to do it guys!"

"Swellow swell swellow," (We're not going down that easily,)

"Grovyle!" (That's right!)

Just then, Grovyle's body begun to glow with a green aura.

"Its Grovyle's overgrow ability," May said from the sidelines.

"Impressive…" I simply said, seeing Ash's pokemon's determination. "Leafeon, Glaceon… switch targets,"

"Leaf? Leaf… eon…" (Huh? But… Zea…)

"I know Leafeon, but I'm sure he won't feel anyway about it. We are in a battle right," I said to my pokemon knowing how she was feeling about the idea.

"Leaf…" (But…)

"Glaceon glaceon. Glace eon glace." (It's ok sis. She knows what she's doing.)

"Feon," (Ok,)

"Let's bide Grovyle some time Swellow, use quick attack!" Ash commanded his pokemon.

"Glaceon use quick ice fang attack," I simply said.

Glaceon and Swellow began charging at each other at full speed. Just when they were within striking range, Glaceon disappeared, taking Swellow by surprise and then reappeared above him and then bit him with her ice-cold teeth (fangs).

Swellow cried out in pain and then landed on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Swellow is unable to continue battling!" Brock called out.

"Swellow return!" Ash said returning his bird pokemon. "Alright… its all up to you Grovyle."

"Vyle!" (Right!)

"Let the battle continue!" Brock said.

"Grovyle, leaf blade!"

"Leafeon, lets go him with leaf blade iron, head on."

"WHAT?!" Ash and May said surprised at what I was doing.

The two grass pokemon began charging at each other with their respective grass parts glowing, ready to attack. When they were within striking distance of each other, Grovyle stopped his attack, surprising everyone – including me.

But that didn't stop Leafeon from attacking him with the leaf blade and iron tail attack combination I called out, causing Grovyle to fall to the ground. He struggled to get up and then fell back with swirls in his eyes.

"Grovyle no!" Ash cried out.

"Grovyle is unable to battle! The winner of this round and the entire battle is Zea!" Brock called out, ending the battle.

"Well that was… an unexpected battle ending…" I said to myself as Leafeon started to approach Grovyle.

Ash had approached Grovyle in order to congratulate it on a well-fought battle when Leafeon approached them.

"Leafeon?" (Grovyle?)

* * *

**Ok guys…**

**I'll end the chapter here for now and will update soon...**

**But for now… please review.**


	7. Getting To Know Each Other Better

**i aint got much to say... you guys already know the drill...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Leafeon: (Grovyle?)

Grovyle: (Oh… hi Leafeon…)

Ash stared at Leafeon, both angry and interested at the pokemon, but more angry since he lost to it. Grovyle, of course, sensed Ash's anger.

Grovyle: (It's alright Ash.)

Ash: "Are you sure Grovyle?"

Grovyle: (Yes… just go take care of the others.)

And with that, Ash left to join the rest of the group and to check up on the rest of his pokemon.

Leafeon: (Are you alright Grovyle? I didn't mean to ruff you up like that.)

Grovyle: (Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry yourself about it. I've had worse.)

Leafeon, in a sad tone: (Why'd you do that?)

Grovyle: (Do what?)

Leafeon (sad): (Stop your attack. Why?)

Grovyle: (I… didn't want to hurt you…)

Leafeon: (I would've been fine Grovyle. Grass type attacks barely do anything to me, or any grass type for that fact. Plus… I'm already at a high level. Do you have any idea how long it takes for a Leafeon to learn leaf blade?)

Grovyle: (No…)

Leafeon: (A long time. It's the last grass attack we can learn, so it takes a lot of training to reach that level.)

Grovyle: (Then… your trainer must have been working you all really hard. Glaceon's attacks were really powerful. I've never felt anything like it.)

Leafeon (with a big smile on her face): (Actually… we were the ones working her really hard.)

Grovyle (surprised): (Huh? How come?)

Leafeon: (Whenever she would be training with us in order to make us stronger or to make our combination attacks perfect… she would feel that she was pushing us too hard and that we had enough for one day. But we proved her wrong. She was surprised and happy that we were willing to work so hard in order to get stronger, so she continued to train with us. Of course, whenever she got tired, she allowed us to train on our own, by either battling each other or practicing our attacks on objects. I… guess we wanted to pay her back for all the love and care she's given us.)

Grovyle (amazed): (Wow… Ash did us the same thing, but we never let him know that we still wanted to train, because we really were exhausted. I guess we still have a lot to learn and a lot of training to do.)

Leafeon: (You see… so you didn't have to worry about hurting me. That's why I told you before we battled that I wanted you to focus on the match and not on me.)

Grovyle: (I see… I wish I knew all of that before our battle,)

Leafeon: (Just promise me that if we end up battling again that you won't do what you did during that last battle,) as she rubbed her head under Grovyle's neck causing him to blush.

Grovyle: (Ok… I promise…)

---------------------------------------------

May: "Well that was an interesting battle. I feel bad that Ash lost though,"

Brock: "…"

May: "Brock? Is everything ok?"

Brock: "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine May. I was just thinking…"

Me: "Well that was fun,"

Ash: "I can't believe I lost,"

Me: "Aww… don't worry about it Ash. Just keep training and maybe one day you'll be able to beat me. _Like… in a million years…_"

Ash (thought): _"She doing it again!"_

Me: "Anyway… what's for lunch? I'm starving,"

Brock: "We're having chicken noodle soup. I hope that's ok with you?"

Me: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT MY FAVOURITE TYPE OF SOUP!"

May: "Mine too!"

Me: "May… you and I always tended to have the same favorites when we were younger."

May: "That's true," as we both started laughing.

Ash was still sulking due to his loss and wasn't paying much attention to us.

Me: "Come on Ash, lighten up. You've had it ruff, and so have your pokemon. Why don't you let them out… especially Corphish, since it's probably still frozen in its pokeball."

Ash: "Huh? Oh…yea… you're right. Come on out everyone."

Too everyone's surprise, Ash's pokemon came out as though they weren't even in a battle just now. Except for Corphish, who was still frozen."

Ash: "But… how? You guys look like nothing happened to you."

Torkoal: (Strangely enough… we don't feel it either.)

Glalie: (All I remember is feeling light headed and then falling asleep.)

May: "But… Zea? Your pokemon gave Ash's pokemon direct hits…"

Me: "…Which caused minor damage,"

Ash (confused): "Huh? What do you mean 'minor damage'?"

Me: "You see Ash…I've trained my pokemon to be able to defeat opponent's pokemon without causing too much damage so as not to hurt them too much."

May: "How do you do that?"

Me: "By going for their weak spots. You learn stuff like this when you study all you want to know about pokemon strengths and weaknesses."

Brock: "I thought so…"

Me, May, & Ash: "Huh?"

Me: "I studied the way you battled against Ash. And I have to admit that your pokemon are indeed strong, but…"

Ash: "But what Brock?"

Brock: "I found that Ash's pokemon went down to quickly, so I figured that you may have been using some sort of technique to defeat Ash so quickly,"

Me: "he he. Well Brock, I'm impressed. This is the first time that anyone has really worked out my strategy."

Brock: "Hey Ash… you could learn a thing or two from Zea."

Ash: "Yea… I guess. Hey Zea?"

Me: "Yea Ash,"

Ash: "I would like to talk to you alone, if that's ok with you?"

Me: "Sure thing Ash. How about after lunch?"

Ash: "Ok, no problem,"

May (thought):_"I wonder what Ash wants to talk to Zea about? I hope he's not…"_

Brock: "Ok guys, lunch is served! And that includes the pokemon."

Me: "Don't you think we should defrost Corphish first?

Ash: "Oh yea, I almost forgot about Corphish. Torkoal, use flamethrower on Corphish."

Torkoal: (Ok)

Me: "Wait Ash! Flamethrower is too strong; it'll just end up burning Corphish. And I can tell that your Corphish has a temper problem, and last thing we need is an angry Corphish on our hands."

Ash (scratching the back of his head): "Yea… you're right about that. _I'm impressed, she was able to read my pokemon so quickly,_"

Me: "Does Torkoal know any other fire attacks?"

Ash: "The only other fire attack that Torkoal knows is overheat."

Me: "That's way too powerful. May… what fire attacks does your Combusken know?"

May: "Combusken knows fire spin and ember."

Me: "Hmm… fire spin would be too much. Ember would work, but… due to the stage it's at and how powerful it looks, ember would also be too much."

Brock: "Well… Torkoal and Combusken are the only fire types we have among us."

Me: "Hmm… Well, since my Leafeon is busy with Grovyle… hey Glaceon, come here for awhile."

Ash: "Huh? Why Glaceon?"

May: "Its an ice type, what can it do to defrost Corphish?"

Me: "Glaceon, since Leafeon is busy, do you think you could use sunny day to defrost Corphish?"

Ash, May & Brock: "SUNNY DAY?!"

Ash: "From an ice type?"

Glaceon: (But Zea… what about Flareon?)

Me: "Huh?"

Glaceon (sarcastic look): (You do have him with you right?)

Me (blushing from embarrassment): "Oh yea that's right! How embarrassing… I forgot all about them,"

May: "About who?"

Me: "Brock… you don't mind feeding two more pokemon, do you?"

Brock: "Two more?"

Me: "Yea. Come on out guys,"

"Flareon!"

"Jolt!"

* * *

**please review.  
**


	8. Meet Flareon and Jolteon

**i know you guys are probably wondering why im able to carry 8 pokemon. you'll get to know all in good time, but for now... please enjoy the rest of the fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Flareon: (Finally… we're out of that ball to stretch out)

Jolteon: (Yea, I know what you mean,)

Me: "Sorry 'bout that guys. I never remembered that I kept you two this time,"

Vaporeon: (Huh?) as she opened one eye

Jolteon: (Its ok,)

Flareon: (We know you didn't mean it. You love us too much)

Me: "That's for sure,"

Vaporeon (blushing with a smile): (Jolteon!)

Jolteon: (Hey Vaporeon,) as he went up to her.

Ash: "You've got ALL the evolutions of Eevee?!"

Me: "Yea, Eevee and all its evolutions are my favorite pokemon, so I wanted to have them all. It wasn't easy though…"

Brock: "But… how are you able to carry EIGHT pokemon?"

May: "Yea… I though the most amount of pokemon that a trainer could carry was six?"

Me: "I'll explain that to you later. First, lets defrost Corphish."

Ash: "Right,"

Me: "Flareon… use heat wave to defrost Corphish. Not too strong though…"

Flareon: (Huh? What's a Corphish?)

Me: "That frozen pokemon over there," as I pointed towards Corphish.

Flareon: (Oh… ok)

Flareon then used a very light heat wave attack and finally, Corphish was defrosted. Though… as soon as he recovered, he went straight over to Vaporeon, trying to pick a fight with her for freezing him.

Me: "Maybe we should have left him frozen… eh he"

Ash: "Corphish, cut it out!"

Corphish: (Stay out of this Ash! I've got some business to take care of with this Vaporeon!)

Vaporeon (dazed): (Huh…?)

Ash: "Corphish!"

Me: "Its ok Ash, just watch…"

Corphish: (Come on you! I don't have all day!)

Jolteon: (Hey! Back off crustacean!)

Corphish: (What's it to ya!)

Jolteon: (I said… BACK OFF!) sparks starting to fly from his body

Corphish: (Huh?) as he backed away after seeing the look in Jolteon's eyes.

Me: "See… nothing to worry about. Though I hate to think of what would happen if Corphish didn't back away"

Jolteon: (What was with him?) still a little angry

Vaporeon: (I battled against him in the match Zea just had and… he was my opponent and I sorta… well… put him on ice.)

Jolteon: (You froze him?)

Vaporeon nodded

Jolteon (smiling): (I wouldn't expect anything less from you,)

Glaceon: (Hey there Flareon,)

Flareon: (Hey Glaceon, what's up…er…)

Glaceon (worried): (What's wrong?)

Flareon: (Where's Leafeon?)

Glaceon: (Oh… she's busy,)

Brock: "Ok everyone, here's the rest of the pokemon food for those of you who didn't get. That goes especially for Zea's pokemon."

Me: "Thanks Brock. And lunch was delicious!"

Brock: "No problem,"

May: "Hey Zea… I mind to ask you this,"

Me: "Ask away!"

May: "The way you battled with combination attacks, it sorta looked like I was watching…"

Me: "…a pokemon contest?"

May: "Yea!"

Me: "Why not? I didn't win 7 badges and 4 ribbons for nothing,"

Ash (surprised): "Badges…!'

May (surprised): "… AND ribbons!?"

Brock: "But… why do you only have 7 badges and 4 ribbons? Ash already has his 8 badges and May already has her 5 ribbons."

Me: "Training. I can't just go ahead and jump into a new challenge. I've gotta spend time with my pokemon to train them and make them stronger. If I kept on going from battle to battle just like that, it would mean that I don't care about my pokemon and that all I use them for is winning battles and that wouldn't be right. Right?"

Brock: "That's true. But… I'm little curious about something,"

Me: "Hm? What is it?"

Brock: "Just curious, but… how were you able to get all the evolutions of Eevee? What's their story?"

Ash & May: "Yea!"

May: "I'd love to know how you got them!"

Ash: "Me too, since Eevee is a really rare pokemon to find,"

Me: "I dunno…"

Ash & May: "Pleeeeeeeeeeease!"

Me:_"They've got the same expression on their faces, hmm. _Oh… ok."

Ash & May: "Alright!"

* * *

**and thats chapter 8. short, i know, but i wont be around for the weekend so i pur this chapter. please review.**


	9. S1: Eevee, Espeon & Umbreon

**Chapter 9**

"Ok… let's start off with my Eevee. There's not much for me to say about her… I got her as a gift on my 10th birthday, that's how she ending up being my first pokemon. The thing is… no matter how much I trained her, she would never evolve; day OR night. I figured that she just didn't want to evolve, but I needed to be sure. So once I tried using a stone for her to evolve, but she just knocked it away with her tail and warned me to keep those things away form her. That's when I was positive that she didn't want to evolve and I no problem with it. But I had to take caution. You see the stone around her neck?"

They nodded when they looked towards my Eevee and saw the stone tied in a rope around her neck.

"That's an everstone. It prevents any pokemon that can evolve from evolving. Since she doesn't want to evolve I had to be careful that she doesn't evolve by accident,"

"What do you mean 'by accident'?" May asked

"Stone's can be found almost anywhere May. And if we weren't careful Eevee could have evolved at anytime into a pokemon she doesn't want to be. So… that's basically it of how Eevee's my first pokemon and why she doesn't want to evolve."

"Wow… no wonder your Eevee was so powerful. You did a lot of training with it for it to evolve and it never did. But in the process of that training, Eevee got really strong," Ash commented.

"Right," I replied

"What about your Espeon and Umbreon? How'd you get them and why is their color different from the regular ones?" May asked

"Hmm… I found Espeon and Umbreon at an Eevee festival I just so happened to stumble upon while on my journey,"

"You FOUND them!?" Brock asked

"At a festival celebrating Eevee?" May asked

"Well… yes I found them and… no not a festival celebrating Eevee. It was a festival where Eevee from all around come together to play around and have fun; and to see how much their friends have grown, that is, if they have not been captured. It just so happened that Espeon and Umbreon, who were quite popular among the other Eevee because of their color when they were Eevee, were on their way to the festival when they… evolved."

"Well… if they were on their way to the festival as Eevee, what caused them to evolve?" Ash asked

"Battles. They tried their best to avoid battles from other wild pokemon, but… they couldn't. Espeon, at the time she was an Eevee, loved the daytime, so she was on guard and battle ready duty while on their way to the festival. Umbreon, at the time he was an Eevee, did the same thing, but at night since he was more lively then."

"Of course… they beat all the wild pokemon who thought they were pushovers and eventually they evolved. They weren't too happy about it though, but they couldn't go back because it was only one day before the festival, so they continued their way towards the Eevee festival. When they arrived at the festival, the other Eevee weren't too happy to see them since they evolved and ignored them and went to play with the other un-evolved Eevee."

"I found the festival area while chasing my Eevee. She had ran off on me for some reason, so I followed her, and that's when I found a whole lot of Eevee in one spot, which was a really rare sight to see,"

"Yea it is," Brock said

"When I looked around, I saw that my Eevee was already playing with the other Eevee. I couldn't go anywhere knowing that my Eevee was practically having the time of her life, so I set up camp in nearby cave and that's when I saw Espeon and Umbreon, looking… a bit sad. I approached them and they didn't even try to run away, even though Espeon sensed me coming. It was like… they didn't even care if the person that was a approaching would try to catch them. When I got close enough to them, I asked them what was wrong and Espeon showed me the whole story by resting her tail on my head and using psychic."

"I felt sorry for them and asked why they didn't just go back home. Espeon then used psychic again, but to communicate with me."

"What did she say?" May asked

"It… just so happens that… in the Eevee family, once a wild Eevee evolves, they no longer have a home to go to. Their parents disown them and they have to go and find a mate to start their own Eevee family."

"That's so sad…" May said, feeling sympathy for Espeon and Umbreon.

"I felt really bad them. But the worse part of it was that they were way too young to start their own family. The next morning when I woke up, all the other Eevee had already left, my Eevee was curled next to my face and Espeon and Umbreon were sleeping with their heads and forepaws on my back. I woke them up and started to put all my stuff back together to continue down the path to the next town."

"Just when I was about to leave the cave, I turned to face Espeon and Umbreon, and realized that they were looking at me with the same sad expression that I met them with the night. I looked to Eevee and then back at them. I then asked them if they wanted to come along, since it seems they had grown quite fond of me in one night, and for the first time since I met them, a big smile came upon their faces, and surprised me when they jumped me, cause me fall and they started licking my face. So that was a definite 'yes'."

"Ever since that, and I start training them, they became my first strongest double battling team."

"Wow, so it was a sad story with a happy ending for them when you found them," May said

"Yea. The two of them a practically inseparable, as you can see,"

"How about, Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon? How'd you get them?" Ash asked

* * *

Please review. 


	10. S2: Flareon & Jolteon

yup! A DOUBLE UPDATE for you guys! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Flareon… and… Jolteon…" I started but then started to chock.

Jolteon and Flareon realized this and came up to me and put their head under my hands – Flareon on the right and Jolteon on the left – and started to nuzzle it to let me know it was ok.

"I know…" I told them. "But it hurts me, remembering how I found you guys,"

Ash, May and Brock looked at each other and then at me seeing my reaction about telling them about Flareon and Jolteon.

"You know… you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Brock said, feeling sympathy for me.

"No…" I shook my head, "I have to. It will help if other persons, other my pokemon, and me know what happened."

"Ok then…" Brock said, "Go ahead,"

I took in a deep breath to relax myself, also with the help of Jolteon and Flareon, who stayed with me for a while to comfort me.

"I… found Flareon and Jolteon about a month after I found Espeon and Umbreon. I was on my way to Vermillion city for my second contest and badge, when I heard a whimpering sound and spotted two figures, trembling a good distance from the path. I went over to have a closer look, and that's when I saw Flareon and Jolteon lying next to each other. They were shivering none stop and it wasn't even cold out. They also looked badly beaten and were in pretty bad shape. Eevee tried talking to them to find out what happened, but they only whimpered."

"I placed my hand on their foreheads and almost burned myself on Flareon. They both had a really high fever; I didn't know what to do. I looked around the area and about 5ft away; to my left I saw two broken pokeballs."

"WHAT?!" Ash, May, Brock and Pikachu, who was also listening, yelled in unison.

"So you mean someone left them there to…"

"Yes." I said, cutting Ash off before he could say the word.

"I felt so angry of the thought that someone would actually do such a thing, especially to a pokemon whose first stage is so hard to find. They needed medical attention and fast, so I wrapped them up in my sleeping cloth – so that I wouldn't get burned from Flareon – picked up the broken pokeballs, put them in my bag, and carried them to the pokemon center. Luckily I wasn't too far away from the city. If I walked it would have taken me about 15mins to reach there, well as when I ran it took me 5mins."

"While I was carrying them, they manage to wake up for a little while and looked up at me. They were a bit worried and scared at first, but I assured them that everything was alright and that they would be feeling better in no time. They gave me a weak smile and then fell asleep unconscious as I continued to ran to the center with Eevee at my feet, trying to keep up."

"As soon as I entered the center, I frantically ran up to Nurse Joy. When she saw the condition of the two pokemon in my arms, she quickly called her Chansey to bring a stretcher, not even allowing me to say anything. As soon as Chansey came with the stretcher, I placed Jolteon and Flareon on it. They were able to wake up and have one last glance at me before they were taken to the operating room."

"The operation went on for about 4 hrs. During that time, I had let Espeon and Umbreon out to play and stretch out themselves for a while. They and Eevee then went into the lobby to play hide and seek, which is their favorite game. I didn't have to worry about them being out of my sight; they knew how to take care of themselves. I was more concerned of whether or not that Jolteon and Flareon would make it out ok."

"After what seemed like forever, Nurse Joy finally came out of the operating room. I quickly ran up to her and asked if they were ok. She told that they would back to their old self after a good night's sleep, and if I had brought them in about 10mins later, who know what could have happened. I was so relived to hear that, but soon after Nurse Joy started scolding me, telling how could I have let my pokemon get in such a condition. I was surprised at first, but quickly explained to her that they were not mine and that I had found them. She didn't believe me at first, since you don't usually find a rare pokemon like Jolteon and Flareon in the wild."

"I then showed her the broken pokeballs that I found next to them. She was shocked with disbelief that someone would actually do such a thing to a pokemon. She soon apologized for accusing me about Flareon and Jolteon's condition, and then went back to the front desk. I then went into the room where Jolteon and Flareon were being kept, just to check up on them and left to find Eevee, Espeon and Umbreon, and to get a room for the night."

"The next morning, when I awoke, I was shocked at what I saw. Jolteon and Flareon were lying on the floor, on the side of my bed. They couldn't come on the bed since Eevee, Espeon and Umbreon occupied the free space. Somehow they snuck out their room and found the room I was in. Soon after I woke up, I heard a noise out side my door, which sounded like a panic. I got out of bed and tiptoed passed Flareon and Jolteon so as not wake them."

"I opened the door and peeped through to see Nurse Joy and two Chansey running up and down the hallway in a panic. I manage to stop her and asked what was going on. She then told me how Flareon and Jolteon had gone missing. A big smile came upon my face and I soon burst into a laugh. Nurse Joy didn't see what was so funny about it, and glared at me. I explained to her that they weren't missing and that they were sleeping in my room."

"She couldn't believe what she had heard. We then peeped into my room and saw that the five pokemon were already awake and were conversing with each other. She entered the room and I followed suite. The pokemon saw her coming and then focus their attention on her. When she approached Jolteon and Flareon, she started to scold them. They got scared from the tone she was using on them and they quickly hid themselves behind Espeon and Umbreon."

"We were all surprised from their reaction. Nurse Joy tried approaching them again, but they ran passed her and hid themselves behind my legs, whimpering and shivering, scared out their minds. Nurse Joy soon gave up and explained to me that whoever their trainer was, probably yelled at them a lot and now if anyone raises their voice at them they become complete scared."

"It was possible that whoever their trainer was, would yell at them and then hit them if he found that what they were doing was wrong. I bent down and started to rub their heads to calm them down, and it worked. The looked at me as I smiled at them and they did the same to me. Nurse Joy then told me that I should take them with me, since they had grown to like me. They did sneak out to find me after all. I then asked them if they wanted to come along with me. They were more than happy since they had never met anyone who was so nice to them."

"And that's how Jolteon and Flareon became part of my team. Of course, they lacked a lot of confidence in themselves, which meant that they lacked confidence in battle. So with my help and of course the help of Eevee, Espeon and Umbreon, I was able to train them and boost their confidence. After a while I soon found out that Jolteon and Flareon were brothers. I found out when I came across their old trainer. I was training with them in a field when this guy came up to me demanding a battle. I refused, since I was busy training Jolteon and Flareon."

"But when Jolteon and Flareon got a better look at he man, they glared daggers at him. They looked angry, the angriest I've ever seen a pokemon become. Sparks were starting to fly from Jolteon's body as Flareon's fur was sticking on ends. The man and I were confused at first, then the man called them by a nickname; Flame and Thunder. Flareon and Jolteon gave him an uneasy nod as they continued to stare at him to total hatred."

"The man then laughed and then asked them if they were still alive and then said how he thought he left them on the side of the road to rote. That's when I totally lost it, I was complete angry with what this guy was saying that I accepted his challenge and decided to battle him with Flareon and Jolteon to show just how "weak" they were."

"He tried to make a bet with me; that if I win, he wants Jolteon and Flareon back. But if I lose; that I could keep those "sorry excuse" for a pokemon. I then told him that whether I lose or not that he was never going to get Jolteon and Flareon. He got mad and then sent out his two pokemon; Electabuzz and Arcanine. It seemed to me that he specialized in fire and electric type pokemon. Of course I beat him with Jolteon absorbing every electric attack and Flareon absorbing every fire attack."

"The man was impressed and angry at the thought of the pokemon that he abandoned beating him. He then commanded 'Flame' and 'Thunder' to return. Of course they refused. He then started searching through his pocket, looking for something, which it seems he couldn't find. I then went into my bag and took out the two broken pokeballs and asked him sarcastically, if he was looking for them when I showed them."

"He was really pissed off now, and started charging towards me. Jolteon and Flareon stood protectively in front of me and fired a thunder and fire blast respectively at the man, causing him to ran away. I was so proud of them and they were even more proud of themselves that they were able to finally stand up to him. Since then, Jolteon and Flareon have been leaving the happiest days of their lives with me."

"Wow…" May said, "So, basically you befriended your pokemon before you caught them,"

"Yup," I replied.

"That guy had some nerve trying to get Jolteon and Flareon back after he abandoned them and you caught them," Ash said, anger in his tone.

"Yea, I know," I replied, as I rubbed Jolteon and Flareon's head.

"Thanks for your support you guys," I told them.

Jolteon & Flareon: (Anytime Zea… anytime…) as they left; with Jolteon going towards Vaporeon, and Flareon going towards Glaceon.

"Now… let me tell you guys about Vaporeon," I said, feeling better now that I got the story about Jolteon and Flareon off my chest.

* * *

please review. 


	11. S3: Vaporeon

**Chapter 11**

"Yea… I'd love to know how you got Vaporeon. Its personality is a bit confusing to me," May said

"ha… its kind of funny how I got Vaporeon," I replied

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I caught Vaporeon because of Jolteon." I replied.

"Caught?!" they all asked.

"Yup. Vaporeon was the first and only pokemon that I actually caught, but it was because of Jolteon." I replied.

"It was about two weeks after I got Jolteon and Flareon. I was out by a lake training with Jolteon and Flareon in order to make their combination attacks perfect.

_"Ok guys, that's enough for now. Let's take a 10min break."_

"I went to get something to eat and Flareon followed me. Jolteon went over to the lake to have a drink. While he was there, something sprayed water in his face."

_"Jolt!? (Aah!?)"_

_"Huh? Jolteon, what's wrong?" I asked,_

_"Jolt. Jolteon jolt. (Don't know. Something hit me with water.)" Shaking the water off him._

Just then, more water was sprayed at him and this time, I saw it.

_"JOLT! (HEY!)" he was getting angry now._

_"Jolteon wait!"_

_"Jolt Jolteon? (What is it?)_

_"Let Espeon see if she can find anything before you end up attacking whatever defenseless pokemon that's in there."_

_Jolteon (thought): "(Defenseless? The thing attacked me twice and you call it defenseless.)"_

_"Espeon! (Jolteon!)"_ [She was able to read Jolteon's thought

_"Jolt… (Sorry…)"_

Espeon used psychic to scan the lake. When she was done, she started laughing.

_"What did you see Espeon?"_

She then used psychic to communicate with me and I started laughing too.

_"Jolt? Jolt? Jolteon jolt? (What? What? What's so funny?)_

_"Espeon es espe espeon! (You can come out now!)_

As soon as she said that, a Vaporeon jumped out of the water.

_"Vapo! Va vapo vaporeon? (Hello! So you spotted me?)"_

_"Espe! Espeon espe, (Yup! I'll leave you three alone now,)"_

_"How cool, a purple Vaporeon!"_

_"Va? Po… (Huh? Um…)"_

_"Huh? Oh don't worry Vaporeon I won't hurt you. So… Espeon told me that you've taken a liking to my Jolteon. True?"_

Vaporeon blushed beet red.

_"Va… po… (Well… I…)"_

_"Jolt?! Jol… (Huh?! hmm…)"_

_"Huh? Haha. Jolteon… seems to me you've taken a liking to Vaporeon too."_

_"Jolt? Jolt… teon… jolt… (Huh? Well… I… um…)"_

_"Hmm, hey Vaporeon. Why don't you come along with us? You'll get to spend the rest of your life with Jolteon."_

_"Vapo! Vaporeon… (Sure! But first…)" as she when more into the clearing in battle ready position._

_"Huh? Oh I see. You want to prove how strong you are and show that you're no pushover."_

_"Vapo! (Right!)"_

_"Alright then… Eevee, let's go,"_

"Vaporeon somehow felt insulted that I was using her first stage to battle her, but Jolteon assured her that Eevee was tough to beat, and that he wouldn't feel anyway if she lost to Eevee, so she accepted. Of course I won and then she became part of my team."

"WOW! How cool." Ash said

"So sweet… and romantic too," May added

"Yea I know, that's why all my pokemon are able to co-operate so well in battle." I replied

"Ok… now that we know about all the others, how about you tell us about the new Eevee evolutions, Leafeon and Glaceon." Brock said

"Yea," Ash and May said in unison

"Sure…" I replied.

* * *

please review 


	12. S4: Leafeon & Glaceon

here's chapter 12. this chapter is very emotional... well sorta, it all depends on what u guys think. and this chapter also answers your question about how im able to carry 8 pokemon.

please read review and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Ok… now that we know about all the others, how about you tell us about the new Eevee evolutions, Leafeon and Glaceon." Brock said

"Yea," Ash and May said in unison

"Sure…" I replied.

----------------------------------

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"I just remembered… I promised Leafeon and Glaceon that I wouldn't relive their story." I explained.

"Why? Did something bad happen?" Ash asked.

"Something like that. I'll have to ask them if they want me to tell it." I replied, "Hold on a sec. Glaceon… Leafeon… come here for a moment,"

Leafeon excused herself from Grovyle and Glaceon excused herself from Flareon.

"Leafeon? (What is it Zea?)"

"Listen… I know I promised you guys that I wouldn't relive what happened to you, but…" I stopped when I saw the sad expression on their faces. They looked towards Ash, May and Brock and then back at me.

I sighed. "I understand… I won't …"

"Glaceon… (No, its ok Zea…)" she said cutting me off.

"Leafeon leaf… (It should be good for them to know our story…)"

"Are you guys sure? I don't have to tell them you know…" I explained to them

"Leafeon leaf…/ Glaceon glace… (No, go ahead…)

"Ok… if you guys say so…" I replied as they went back to the pokemon they were with.

"Ok guys," I said facing Ash, May and Brock, "It seems that Leafeon and Glaceon have agreed to me telling their story. So here goes,"

"_There they are! Don't let them get away!"_

"_Leafeon! Leaf leafeon! (Help! Somebody help us!)" _

"_Glace…glaceon! (Please… Help!)" They cried out, running away from two men._

"_Don't let them out of your sight!!" one of the men cried out and then sent out a Houndoom._

"_Houndoom, use flamethrower!" he called out as his pokemon shot a stream of fire at the two runaway pokemon. The attack hit the ground just behind them, causing a small explosion, sending them flying forward and landing hard on the ground. Leafeon was able to get up due to the sun's rays, but Glaceon didn't have much luck._

"_Leafeon leaf Leafeon…(Sister, get up…)"_

_Glaceon struggled to get up. "Gla…ceon… (I…can't)" as she fell back to the ground. "Glaceon glace, (Go on without me,)"_

"_Leafeon leaf leaf Leafeon, (No sister, I'm not leaving you. Somebody help us!)"_

"_We've got them now! Houndoom, use another flamethrower!" the man cried out as his pokemon attacked again, and Leafeon braced itself to get hit with the attack._

"_Flareon, get in the way of those flames!" I yelled out as Flareon stood between the frightened pokemon and the flamethrower, absorbing the attack._

"_What the… who did that!!" the man demanded._

"_I did!" I said, stepping into view._

"_You've got some nerve kid! Mind your own business!" the other man said._

"_If its frightened pokemon running away from jerks like you, it IS my business!" I replied, "What are you doing with that Leafeon and Glaceon?"_

"_Like we said, it's none or your business! Now get lost!" the first man cried out._

"_I don't think so," I replied._

"_You asked for it kid!" the second man cried out._

"The battle went on for a long while until eventually the men gave up."

"_Grr… lets get out of here. This kid is too tough. The Doctor will have to find some other pokemon for his experiments," the first guy said_

"_Experiments?" I asked as the two men ran off._

"EXPERIMENTS?!" Ash, May and Brock asked totally shocked.

"Yea," I replied, "Apparently it seems that Leafeon and Glaceon had escaped from a lab, which was most probably using them in some kind of experiment. I don't know the whole story though,"

"How come?" May asked, "I thought you used Espeon to tell you most of this stuff,"

"I do… but,"

"_Flare flareon? (Are you two ok?)" he asked Glaceon and Leafeon as he came up to them. They blushed and nodded, and then Glaceon's head fell unconscious._

"_Are you two alright?" I asked as I approached them._

"_Leafeon, leaf… (I'm ok, but…)" she replied, and then looked down at Glaceon who was still lying on the ground, unconscious._

"_Hmm," I said, having a look at Glaceon, "It seems that some of the flames from that Houndoom got a hit on you… plus hitting the ground and that rock from the explosion falling on you didn't help. Lucky for you two, I was camping out not far from here."_

"I pick up Glaceon and began carrying her back to my campsite, with Eevee and Flareon leading the way. I turned around and realized that Leafeon wasn't following me."

"_Aren't you coming?" I asked her,_

She looked at me, and then to the direction the men ran off, the direction they were running from, and then went back to facing me. She looked toward me with a sad expression on her face.

"_Is something wrong?" I asked as Eevee went up to her._

"_(Are you ok?)" she asked Leafeon._

"_(Not really,)" she replied._

"_(Huh? What's wrong?)" Eevee asked._

"_(Not that I'm not grateful or anything about you and your human helping us out, but I don't feel like I can trust her. Not after what happened to us back there,)" Leafeon explained._

"_(Who, MY human? You have nothing to worry about. She's really nice, and she'll take good care you and your friend.)" Eevee explained_

"_(Actually… she's my sister.)" Leafeon replied._

"_(Oh…)" Eevee sighed._

"_(What's going on?)" Flareon asked as he came up to Eevee and Leafeon. Leafeon started blushing when he came up to them._

"_(She doesn't trust Zea,)" Eevee explain._

"_(Ha, what's not to trust about Zea. After what she did for me and my brother she's the only human I can really trust.)" Flareon said half playfully, half serious "(Come on. She'll help you and your sister feel better and so will the others. You'll feel right at home,)"_

'_(I would know what home felt like if I had one,)' Leafeon thought, "Ok…" she replied following Flareon and Eevee back towards the campsite._

"I had already gone back to the campsite in order to treat Glaceon as quick as possible. When Leafeon, Flareon and Eevee arrived back at the campsite, I was already done tending to Glaceon's injury and Flareon and Eevee introduced her to the rest of my team. I had already introduced them to Glaceon."

"_So Leafeon…do you mind telling me what those men wanted to do with the two of you? And what did they mean by experiments?" I asked her._

"_Leaf…eon… (I… can't tell you…)" she replied._

"_Oh… well, if you can't tell me, maybe you could talk with Espeon. Espeon…" I said calling out to her. "Try to see if you can converse with Leafeon, and find out what happened to her and her sister."_

"_Es, (Ok,)" Espeon replied._

"Espeon tried her best to get the events that happened from Leafeon, but she refused to say, so Espeon used her psychic to read Leafeon's mind and find out what happened. When she was done, she freaked out and ran to seek comfort from Umbreon."

"_Espeon, what happened?" I asked her. _"But all she did was shake her head and hid behind Umbreon, shivering. Whatever it was Espeon saw, has left her traumatized for life. Now the only ones that know about their story are Leafeon, Glaceon and Espeon."

"But, don't the rest you pokemon know the story too?" May asked

"Unfortunately, they're in the same boat as me. Espeon refuses to tell, the same way Leafeon and Glaceon refuse to tell, so I just left it as that." I replied.

"Oh…" they all sighed.

"But how are you able to carry 8 pokemon?" Brock asked

"Yea, I thought you were allowed to carry only 6 pokemon." May said

"That's another interesting thing. Have you heard of the evolution team?" I asked

They shook their heads.

"I got that information after Leafeon and Glaceon agreed to came along with me. I didn't want to at first, but since they had nowhere to go, I couldn't just leave them there, and I'm the only human that really trust and I didn't want them being teleported back home. After I got them into a pokeball, they didn't teleport away from me. So after, I got a message from my mom on my video watch."

"_Hello, Zea here," I said answering the watch._

"_Hi Zea honey," the person on the other side said. It was my mom, Prof. Newton._

"_Mom! I'm glad you called. I just caught two more of Eevee's evolutions and…"_

"_I know dear, and that's why I'm calling you," she said cutting me off. "I've realized in your trainer record that you have captured all the evolutions of Eevee, including the newly discovered ones. And for that, you are now eligible of using the 'Evolution Team' sequence."_

"_Evolution Team sequence?" I asked. "So you mean since I have all the Eevee evolutions, I can carry more than 6 pokemon?!"_

"_Yup. But the sequence only works if you have and un-evolved Eevee on your team." She explained._

"_That's not a problem since the Eevee you gave me doesn't want to evolve." I explained to her._

"_Well that's good to hear. Well then… have fun with your team dear," she told me._

"_I will. And thanks a lot mom. I'll talk to you later, Bye." Then the screen went blank._

"Oh… so that's how you are able to carry more than six pokemon." Brock said understanding the situation.

"Yup. However, in order for me to keep that sequence, I can't capture any other pokemon," I explained. "But it's ok. I want the Eevee set and I got an Eevee set, so I could be happier."

"Wow! That's so cool Zea," Ash said.

"Thanks Ash," I replied.

"Hey Zea, can we…" Ash said.

"Oh, yea, sure Ash. Lead the way…" I said giggling a little.

* * *

very emotion chapter right there, dont you think? please review. 


	13. Talk With Ash

**Chapter13**

I followed Ash away from the group to a nearby river. May watched as we left, wondering what was going on.

"So Ash… what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"First off, I have to admit I'm really impressed by the way you battle. Your battling style is so unique, the way you're able to stay calm in tough situations and how you battle as one with your pokemon." Ash commented me.

"Well… they're the only pokemon I've had for three years now, so by now I would have bonded with them and be able to understand them perfectly. It's kinda like you and your Pikachu; I could tell that you two share a very close bond." I replied

"Yea, Pikachu was my first pokemon. I understand him and he understands me." He responded

"See. It's the same with me and my pokemon." I proclaimed.

"I guess you're right." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course I'm right. Anyway… is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Well… I was kinda wondering if you could help me on training me pokemon better." He replied.

"You don't need any help training your pokemon Ash. You're already a great trainer; you just need to work harder, but not too much to push your pokemon. Besides…"

I paused to look in the direction of the pokemon. When I did, I saw Leafeon helping Grovyle with his leaf blade and bullet seed attacks, Torkoal and Glalie went to see if they could get some help from Flareon and Glaceon with some of their attacks, Corphish was apologizing to Vaporeon about earlier and was asking for her help with water type moves, Jolteon was telling Pikachu how he could help him perfect his volt tackle, and Swellow went over to Espeon to see if she knew a thing our two about flying types, with she being a psychic type and all.

"… I think your pokemon are way ahead of you."

"Oh… well I guess I didn't really need to ask you." Ash said

"I guess not," I replied with a smile.

"Anyway… There is… something else I… wanted to ask you…" he said sheepishly while blushing.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked him.

He then turned to face the campsite, where May was helping Brock put the lunch wares away. He blush became brighter when he looked in their direction.

I faced Ash and started to giggle.

"Aww… does Ashy washy have a little crushy wushy on Maysy?" I say to him playfully.

"Shhhhhhh. Down say that too loud. She'll hear you." He cried out to me in a whisper.

I giggled. "Sorry. So you like her… more than a friend?" I asked. He nodded.

"So why don't you just tell her? I'm sure she probably feels the same," I explained to him.

"I don't think so. She… likes someone else," he replied in a sad tone.

"Huh? Who could she possibly pick over you?" I asked a bit confused. "You're a very likable person Ash; and I'm saying this truthfully."

"It's… one of her rivals… Drew," he replied.

"DREW!?" I said angrily, and a little louder than I was supposed to. Luckily, May and Brock didn't hear, but the pokemon did. (Darn pokemon's ultra hearing)

"Yea. You know him?" Ash asked me, a bit surprised by my reaction.

"Oh I know him alright, the little freak of nature!" I replied in the same angry tone, "That shrub boy doesn't know when to quit!"

"Um… you kinda lost me. Shrub boy?" he asked, confused.

"Huh… Oh yea! It's a nickname some of my friends and me gave him, because his favorite pokemon is his grass type, Roselia and his green hair makes him look like a shrub. So we call him 'shrub boy'." I explained a lot calmer now.

"Oh. So… how do you know him?" Ash asked me.

"First, let me ask you," I demanded, "How long have you guys known Drew or met him?"

"About a year and a half. Why?"

"I haven't seem him for that exact amount of time and now I know why. I've known him 3 years ago… the creep thought he was so perfect!"

"So… how were able to get rid of him, if he always got on your nerve?" Ash asked.

"I told him off… WITH A POKEMON BATTLE!!" I replied with fire in my eyes.

"Whoa!" Ash cried out as he fell backwards from my outburst.

"Sorry. You see… at the time, we were both still rookie trainers; but he was more of a rookie than me." I explained.

"How come?" he asked, getting back up to his feet.

"The time I battled him to get rid of him, he still only had his Roselia; and I already had all my Eevee evolutions. But he didn't know that." I replied.

"Wow, really? So I guessing you beat him with Eevee?"

"Yup. It was a pretty quick and easy battle though."

"Hmm… I wish I could say the same when I battled him…" Ash said under his breath.

"Huh? You mean he beat you?" I asked surprised.

"Well… actually, the first time I battled him, I won. The second time was when I lost," he replied.

"He must have gotten stronger then," I said in a whisper.

"Anyway, I doubt May likes him like that Ash. All he has is a big ego; you got one too, but you have a much bigger heart then he could ever have. And I'm saying this from experience."

"Yea but…" he said a little unsure.

"You've got to stop doubting yourself Ash," I said to him scornfully. "Listen… if it will make you feel better, I'll talk to her for you. We haven't seen each other in a really long time and I'm sure we have lots to talk about."

"Thanks Zea. That means a lot." He said thanking and giving me a quick hug.

"Anytime Ash… anytime…" I replied as we broke the hug and started to head back to the campsite.

---------------------------------------------

"Brock… what do you think they're talking about over there?" May asked.

"They're probably talking about the battle, knowing Ash and his love for pokemon," Brock replied.

"They've been talking for an hour and a half now. You really think talking about a battle takes that much time?" May asked a bit curious.

"Now that you mention it…" Brock replied.

They both looked in our (Ash & Me) direction and saw Ash hugging me. May's eyes became wide from shock as tears were about to form in her eyes. She quickly hid them so that Brock would see and asked her what was wrong.

"Excuse me Brock," May said as she got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going May?" he asked.

"I just… want to be alone for a while." She replied as she continued walking.

She walked by the two Eevee who were happily playing together when she passed. Her Eevee… sensing her trainer's emotions wondered what was wrong.

"Eev? Eevee eev? (Huh? Mommy what's wrong?)" She asked, but May just kept on walking, not even acknowledging her Eevee. Eevee hang her ears down feeling bad that her mother would ignore her like that.

"(Don't feel bad. Come on… let's follow her and see if we can help,)" My Eevee said to May's Eevee.

"(Ok,)" May's Eevee replied as the two ran off to catch up with May.

* * *

please comment to get next chapter. 


	14. Encounter Drew

Ok guys, from now on my Eevee is gonna be called 'Eve' so as to differentiate between my Eevee and May's Eevee, ok.

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter 14

May walked until she was out of sight from the campsite. She found a lake in the forest, a good distance from the campsite, so that she could be alone. But she wasn't completely alone since Eve and Eevee had followed her.

"Eevee/ Eev? (Mommy/May?)"

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey Brock, where's May?" I asked when we approached him.

"She went for a walk," he replied.

"Any idea where she went exactly?" Ash asked.

"You're in a forest Ash… I wouldn't know where she went _**exactly**_!" Brock replied.

"Hey… where's Eve and Eevee?" I asked.

"They followed May. I think they were worried about her," he replied

"Worried about her?! Why? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ash asked while yelling.

"Whoops. _I wasn't suppose to say that out loud,_" Brock thought.

"Brock… what's wrong with May?" I asked him.

"Well…" he started, "While you guys were talking, you were taking a pretty long time. So when we looked in your direction we…"

"… She saw us hugging, right?" I continued for him.

"Pretty much," Brock replied.

"Oh no… This wasn't supposed to happen." Ash said in a whisper, but then…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! NOW SHE HATES ME, AND SHE'S GONNA…" Ash yelled at me, but stopped when he saw the look I gave him. A look that said, 'Yell at me like that again, or **else!**' **(A/N: I ****really**** don't like people yelling at me, so you could imagine the look I gave him for doing that)**

"First of all Ash, I said I was going to talk to her… and I will. Second, you're the one who hugged me, so how can it be my fault?" I asked him calmly.

"Uh… hmm…sorry,"

"That's what I thought," I said.

"Wow. She's good," Brock said.

"Thanks Brock. Now Ash, trust me; everything's gonna be fine; you'll see," I explained.

"I hope so. Knowing May, she probably got jealous seeing the way I was with you, instead of her." Ash said, just above a whisper.

"Hmm. Hey Ash, Pikachu knows May's scent very well, right?" I asked him.

"Yea," he replied.

"Can I borrow him for a while?" I asked again.

"Sure, but why?" he asked a bit confused.

"Well… I do need to talk to May and I can't do that if she's not around. I need Pikachu to help me find her. Plus I need to find Eve too."

"Ok. Hey Pikachu, come here a sec…" he called out to his long time partner.

"Jolteon, please excuse Pikachu for a while." I called out to him.

"Jolt. (Sure)"

"Pikachu pika pi? (What is it Ash?)"

"Go ahead Zea. He's all yours." Ash bluntly said.

"PI?! PIKA PI! (WHAT?! ASH!)"

"Relax Pikachu. He didn't mean it like that." I told Pikachu.

"Chaa… (Phew)" Pikachu sighed. "Pika… pika pikachu pi? (Then… what did you want me for?)"

"Notice anyone missing?" I asked him.

"Pi? (Huh?)" he said looking around for who was missing. "Pikachu pikapi chu? (Hey where's May and the Eevee?)"

"Very good observation, and that's where you come in Pikachu. You probably know May's scent very well by now, so I need you to sniff her out." I explained.

"Pikachu pika pi chu pi. (Pikachu is on the case.)" he replied saluting like a soldier.

Pikachu started sniffing the air to try to pick up May's scent. When he picked it up, he dashed to the direction that he got it.

"Hey wait up! I do enough running with Eve already I don't need to do it with you too," I called out to Pikachu as he started to slow down his pace for me to catch up.

--------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Eevee! " May exclaimed and said flatly, "Eve… What are you two doing here?"

"Eevee vee, (We saw you leave and followed you.)" Eevee replied as she jumped onto May's lap.

"Vee ee evee? (Are you alright?)" Eve asked sitting near the right side of the rock May was sitting on.

"I'm fine." May replied coldly, "Why don't you go back to that traitor you call a trainer," she said while petting Eevee.

"Eevee… ee eevee vee evv, (Mommy… what's wrong? I've never seen you like this)" Eevee said, while dropping her ears down, despite May soft touches.

"Eevee? Evee vee evee? (Zea? What did she do?)" Eve asked, a bit confused.

"Eve… I…"

"Rose?" May was cut off when she and the Eevee heard the sound.

"Rose?" it said again.

"Huh? A Roselia?" May asked, when they looked across the lake to see a Roselia. When the Roselia saw that it was spotted, it ran off into the bushes.

"It must have been a wild one, I guess. Anyway…" May said, dismissing her attention from the Roselia and back to Eve.

"Your trainer and I, were best friends a long time ago; and I know for a fact that she's the same way she was all those years ago. Zea could've noticed anything and I mean ANYTHING. She could have read me like a book all those years ago and I know she still can now." May explained.

"(_That's just like Zea. So predictable yet unpredictable at the same time. And from what May's saying, I'm guessing Zea's up to her old game of Jealousy Hookup again. Worked with her other long time friends and it will work with May too. I just wonder when she's gonna get her own, instead of getting others together,_)" Eve thought.

"I know that when she asked if Ash and me were together and I said 'no', she saw the false reaction in me." May continued, "But what I don't understand is that if she knows, why is trying to come between us and make things harder for me?" May said, as she started to sob.

"Eevee… (Mommy…)" Eevee said, feeling sorry for her mother.

Eve only smile, since she had seen this sight many times, and knew that it always worked out in the end.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound coming from the bushes the Roselia ran off to, but it sounded like something big was coming. Eevee became scared and jumped off of May's lap and hid behind the left side of the rock, out of view from what ever it was. May also became scared, but stood her ground, while Eve growled, bracing herself for battle.

Soon enough, that same Roselia came back, but this time it had something – or should I say… **someone** – with it this time. May was surprised at who had just showed up.

"Roselia, where are u….?"

"Roselia," it said, cutting off its trainer and pointing in the direction of May.

"Huh? May!?" he asked surprised.

"Drew?!" May gasped.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"If you must know, I was out here training my pokemon to get ready for the Grand Festival." Drew replied flicking his hair as usual. "What about you?" he asked as he started to approach May. Eve growled, even more as he came closer. Neither May nor Drew noticed.

"I just… came here to be alone for a while," May replied, turning her gaze towards the ground.

"Well then, would you like some com…"

BOOM!!

Drew was cut off and stopped in his tracks when something exploded in front of him and Roselia.

"WHAT THE…! Where did that come from?" Drew asked, as he removed his hand from his face, trying to avoid the dust.

Both Drew and May looked down to see Eve powering up a shadow ball, and launched towards Drew, as another explosion took place.

"Eevee! (Take that!)" Eve exclaimed in anger.

"Ahh! May, control your pokemon!" Drew yelled out as the cloud of dust began to clear up.

"She's not my Eevee. Mine's right here," May replied, picking up Eevee and showing it to Drew. "That one belongs to my friend,"

"Well then make it stop," Drew said as another attack was sent at him.

"Eve, cut it out!" May demanded, but Eve didn't listen. She just kept on attacking.

"Alright! If that's how you're gonna be… Roselia, get in there!" Drew demanded.

"Rose. (Right)"

"(So… we meet again, huh Roselia?) Eve asked, through gritted teeth.

"(Huh? What are you talking about? I don't even know you?)" Roselia replied.

"(You don't huh? Well, maybe when my trainer shows up, you'll remember!)" Eve exclaimed as she sent another shadow ball.

"Roselia, use razor leaf quick!" Drew commanded, as Roselia did as it was told and fired a mirage of razor sharp leaves toward the shadow ball, which cause another explosion.

"Pikapi chu!"

"Eevee… (Perfect…)" Eve said with an evil grin.

I hope this was an ok chapter for you guys.

* * *

**Just to let you know, I won't be updating anytime soon since I've got exams coming up. So until then, I'm sorry, but you guys will have to wait.**

**Please review and let me know what u think.**


	15. Getting Rid of Drew or Battling Drew

**Chapter 15**

"_Pikapi chu!"_

"_Eevee… (Perfect…)" Eve said with an evil grin_

----------------------------

"May! There you are, finally. I thought we'd never find you," I said as I approached her.

"That's nice, but do you mind CONTROLLING YOUR POKEMON!" May cried out. "She's attacking someone,"

"Huh?" I asked as I looked to Eve's direction and saw her power up a hidden power, and sent it into the cloud of dust as another explosion took place, causing more dust to accumulate.

"Eve, cut it out!" I demanded.

"Eevee eev vee eeve vee (I don't think you would have wanted me to Zea, but I will stop… for now)" Eve replied.

I tilted my head a little to the side, confused about what she meant by that. After a while, the cloud of dust disappeared, revealing the person Eve was attacking. I gasped as I saw who it was.

"Well it was about time," Drew coughed.

"Are you alright Drew?" May asked. **(She's still sitting on the rock. Just to let you guys know)**

"Yea, I'll be fi-," Drew was saying, but then stopped and gasped when he saw me.

"I-Its you!" Drew gulped as he and Roselia took one step back.

"Well what do you know? It IS me." I replied in a mocking tone, while giving him a serious look.

"What are YOU doing here shrubby!?" I asked in an angry tone.

"UGH! I hate it when you call me that." He growled.

"Well… you better get used to it, because since I'm here and you're here, that's what you're gonna hear… shrubby." I replied with a slight giggle, as he growled at my comment.

"You two know each other?" May asked.

"Oh yea. We go way back," I replied.

"A _good_ way back," Drew emphasized. "How do YOU two know each other?"

"Unlike you Shrubby, May and I go way waaay back," I replied with a calm posture.

"Yea. We knew each other long before we became trainers." May added.

"Which means that I can keep May away from you, and visversal." I said giggling, as May looked at me confused, while Drew growled at my statement since he knew what I was talking about.

"ROSELIA RAZOR LEAF!" He called out in anger.

Roselia obeyed and sent a mirage of razor sharp leaves flying towards me. A scowl came over my face to see that he even had the guts to do such a thing.

"DREW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" May cried out, "Zea look out!"

"Stay where you are May," I simply said.

May became worried when she saw that I didn't move and neither did Eve, who sat next to me. She was about to get up to push me out of the way, but I put my hand out in front of her to make her stay.

When the leaves were about 3inches in front of me, they stopped dead in their tracks and fell harmlessly on the ground.

"WHAT!?/Pika?!/Rose?/Eevee?" May, Drew, Pikachu, Eevee and Roselia all cried out in unison, surprised.

"_H-how did she…?"_ Drew thought.

"Hmph. You disappoint me shrub boy, yet surprised me at the same time." I said, as Espeon and Umbreon came out from the bushes behind me as the blue from Espeon's eyes was dying out. "Good job Espeon."

"(My pleasure. Is he the guy you talked about, being all full of himself?)" Espeon asked and I nodded in response.

"_So that's how she did it. But… where did those pokemon come from? And their color… it's unique.)" _Drew thought.

"H-how did Espeon and Umbreon know you were here, and how were they able to get here anyway? We're a long way away from camp." May asked.

"I called them," I simply replied.

"Huh? But… I didn't hear you…"

"Telepathy." I said cutting her off. "The bond I have with my pokemon is very strong May. I'm able to communicate with them telepathically no matter how distant we are, especially Espeon. My telepathic talk is strongest with her since she's a physic type."

"Big Deal! So two of your pokemon showed up. That doesn't mean they'll be able to beat me!" Drew exclaimed, "If you ask me… they look pretty weak!"

Umbreon started growling as his rings started to glow at Drew's remark.

"Careful what you say about my pokemon shrubby. Color isn't the only that makes them special and unique." I warned him. "Now… I'd advise you to leave now, or face the wrath of me and my pokemon."

"You may have beaten me all those years ago, but it's not gonna happened again! Absol, let's go!" Drew shouted, throwing Absol's pokeball.

"Sol!"

"Wait a sec…" May started.

"You want to battle me now?!" I continued, surprised at his actions.

"That's right!" he replied. "If I win, you could just leave me alone with May."

"_That's __**never **__gonna happen!" _May and I thought.

"And **when** I win, you go away… FOR GOOD!" I replied.

"Fine…" he replied under his breath.

"_I didn't hope on having a battle with him now. This is just gonna waist time. Oh well… if he wants a fight, might as well give it to him and make it quick!" _I thought.

"Ok then, let's see. Absol is a dark type, and since my Umbreon is of the same type and all fired up from your insult, I think I'm gonna use him. Umbreon!" I called out.

"(Right!)" Umbreon replied.

"(Careful Umbrehun,)" Espeon told him.

"(Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be fine.)" Umbreon replied.

"(Umbrehun and sweetheart? What are you two… lovebirds?)" Absol laughed.

"(Isn't it kind of obvious Absol.)" Roselia replied in a calm posture. "(And you should never laugh when it comes to the concept of love.)"

"(Whatever. I'm just eager to get into this fight.)" Absol compiled.

"Absol dodge it!" Drew called out.

"(Huh?)"

"(You should pay more attention while in a battle!)" Umbreon cried out as he tackles Absol with a quick attack and then jumps back in front of me.

"Your pokemon is just as distracted as you." I told Drew.

"Absol focus." Drew said as Absol got up, shaking off the attack. "Ok. Now used nightshade!"

Absol's eyes became dark, as it soon released a dark like beam at Umbreon. Umbreon jumped out of the way at the last second, completely avoiding the attack. This got Drew even more upset.

"Ok Umbreon, let's use our own nightshade, but… with style," I emphasized on the last bit.

"(Oh I am sooo ready for this,)" Umbreon smirked as his rings glowed brighter.

"What do you mean 'with style'?" Drew asked.

"Oh, you'll see," I replied.

"_I bet it's another set of combination attacks." _May thought.

"Alright Umbreon! Quick agility swift night!" I called out.

"SAY WHAT!?" Drew called out of surprise.

"Four attacks at once?!" May said surprised. _"Wow… she must really hate Drew to use that much on him. She only used double combos when she was battling Ash."_

"(I'm gonna enjoy this!)" Umbreon said as he started running towards Absol at a blinding speed. Due to agility, Umbreon's quick attack was a lot faster and more powerful as he tackled Absol on his side, causing him to skid a few feet away. While still using agility, Umbreon closed in on Absol and fired a powerful swift attack and quickly followed it up a nightshade that looked twice as powerful to one Absol used, which caused severe damage to Absol.

Umbreon found his way back to my side, as Absol lay motionless on the ground.

"Hmph. This battle is…"

"NOT YET OVER!" Drew called out, cutting me off. "ABSOL GET UP!"

Absol twitched and started getting up very slowly. He had a lot of difficulty since he was so badly injured. He was able to get back on his feet, but only to fall back down again whimpering in pain.

"COME ON ABSOL, YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Drew called out angrily to his pokemon as it tried getting up again, but only to fall again.

"That's enough shrubby," I called out to him. "Your Absol is badly injured, it can barely move a muscle and yet you're still pushing it to continue battling. Return it to its pokeball before I am force to do something."

"NO WAY! COME ON ABSOL, GET UP!" he called out again.

I felt sorry for Absol. No pokemon deserves such treatment from its trainer after loosing in a tough battle. I sighed as I closed my eyes and shook my head, disappointed by Drew's actions.

"You leave me no choice shrubby. Umbreon…" I said as Umbreon nodded and started to approach Absol.

"Zea, don't hurt it more than it already is." May said feeling sorry for Absol as well.

"Don't worry May. I know what I'm doing and so does Umbreon." I replied to her.

Umbreon stood in front of the injured Absol as he looked at it. He turned to look at me as I nodded and he nodded in return. He faced Absol again and closed his eyes as his rings started to glow. He opened his eyes again and put his head up to look to the sky and cried out his name.

"Umbre… OOOON!" he cried out as Absol became engulfed in a red light and was beamed into Drew's pocket. Back into its pokeball for some well deserved rest. When Umbreon was done, he walked back towards me, satisfied with his deed.

"Great job Umbreon." I said as I rubbed behind his ears.

"(Umbrehun!)" Espeon cried out as she got to Umbreon and they started rubbing faces.

"Zea? What did Umbreon do?" May asked.

"He used roar to send Absol back into its pokeball. I could have used it sooner but… that wouldn't teach shrubby over there anything, right?" I replied.

"I guess…" May said.

"I'M NOT DONE YET! ROSELIA!" Drew cried out.

"(Huh? What!? No way! Not me!)" Roselia protested as it started backing away from its master.

"ROSELIA… YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND GET OUT THERE!" Drew yelled again as Roselia continued to back away.

"That's ENOUGH Drew!" May called out. She had had enough of Drew's ego. "You've got one of your pokemon badly injured and yet you forced it to continue going when it couldn't. And now you're forcing Roselia to fight when it doesn't want to. I can't stand it!"

"May…" he said softly surprised by her actions. I too was surprised by her outburst.

"I think it's time you left Drew," she notified him.

"But… May… I…" he stuttered.

"Leave!" she cried out.

And with that being said, he turned around to leave.

"Sorry Roselia. Guess I got carried away again." He apologized to his pokemon.

"(It's ok. I understand,)" Roselia responded.

"Come on. Let's go." He stated, and then turned around. "I hope you'll be happy May," then disappeared in to forest.

"I will… I think…" May replied, not sure what he meant by that.

"_Hmm. Shrubby's still the same, yet he has changed. I hope the next time we meet will be at a contest and not somewhere random. Then we can settle things once and for all." _I thought. _"Now… back to May."_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. Don't expect the other one up too soon. I still have work in the way of me continuing my fics. But I will be working on them little by little. Anyway… please review**


	16. Jealousy Rage

**here's chapter 16 everyone. i hope its ok.**

**Disclaimer: I dont need to say it, do I? honestly, if i did own pokemon Ash and May would have been together already. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Wow May. You sure have changed. What I just saw was not the May I knew all those years ago." I said as I approached her sitting on the rock.

"I only get like this when it's Drew." She replied. "Ever since I met him, he's been nothing but a nuisance."

"I agree to that," I said with a slight giggle. "Anyway… what are you doing all the way out here? You're quite a far distance away from the campsite."

"I just… wanted to be alone for a while," May replied.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I just wanted to gather my thoughts for a moment." She replied.

"Hmm. Ok, well… since it's your thoughts, then I guess it's none of my business to ask." I said. "I'll leave you to them,"

"Thanks Zea," May replied.

While May and I were talking, Espeon and Umbreon came to rest behind the rock we were sitting on. They decided to stick around for a while, just in case I may need them again, _and also for them to have some __**alone**__ time. _Eve, Eevee and Pikachu were busy chasing each other around the rock.

"So May…, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"As far as I can remember, when we were kids, before you moved away, didn't you say you didn't like pokemon?" I asked, "And now you're a great coordinator with well raised healthy looking pokemon. What made you change your mind?"

May didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, until she spoke up.

"You're right, I didn't like pokemon." May replied. "The only reason I got a pokemon in the first place was because I wanted to travel the world. And the only way I could have done that, was to get my first pokemon. I used that as an excuse just to travel."

"So… what made you change your mind?" I asked.

May sighed. "I changed my opinion about pokemon after seeing how well Ash took care of Pikachu when it was sick the day I went to get my first pokemon. After that, I traveled with him, and he showed me how great pokemon could be. After seeing all the wonderful things pokemon could do, I had a change of heart about them."

"Wow… Ash has taught you a lot hasn't he?" I asked, quite amused.

"Yea he has. And I have yet to do anything to show him how grateful I am." May replied.

"Hmm… May; do you like Ash, as in more than a friend?" I asked.

May blushed and turned her head away from and said "No,"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We're just really good friends," she replied still not looking at me.

I sighed. "Ok… if you say so,"

"_This is gonna be harder than I thought Espeon. I'm gonna need you two to help with this one," _I said to Espeon telepathically.

"_(No problem, Zea.)" _Espeon replied,

It soon began to get dark, since the sun was setting.

"May, it's getting pretty late and dark out." I said to her. "We should head back before the guys start to worry about us."

"You're right," May replied looking up at the sky, seeing it was getting dark out. "Let's head back."

May got up from the rock as I followed suit. When the pokemon realized that we were getting ready to head back, they stopped what they were doing and came towards us. Eve found herself on her usual spot on my left shoulder, while Espeon and Umbreon found their way to my sides – Espeon on the left and Umbreon on the right. Eevee jumped into May's arms so that she was able to carry her like a baby, and Pikachu found his way to May's left shoulder.

"Pikachu seems to be quite fond of you May," I said as we started heading back towards the campsite.

"Pika! (I sure do!)" Pikachu replied, nuzzling his face onto May's.

"Yea, I guess he does," May replied.

"If I'm not mistaken," I said putting a finger to my chin, "Isn't there a saying that pokemon mirror the emotions of their trainers."

"Yea there is," May replied, "But I doubt that works in Ash's case, even if Pikachu likes me more than usual. Ash is way too dense when it comes to stuff like that."

"I don't remember mentioning Ash's name," I said to her teasingly while looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Pikachu is his pokemon, so I know who you were talking about." May replied. "You didn't have to mention his name,"

"I guess," I simply said.

The rest of the walk was pretty much quiet. In about 10mins, we arrived back at the campsite. Brock and Ash were just putting the sleeping equipment out.

"Hi guys, we're back!" I called out to let them know we had come back.

"Where have you guys been; and what took you so long!?" Ash cried out.

"Yea. We were getting really worried," Brock added.

"Hey! I had a difficult time finding May in the first place." I replied, "Considering she was pretty far from the campsite."

"What were you doing so far away from camp May?" Ash asked in a worried tone as he approached her, as Pikachu jump from her shoulder to Ash's. I had already left her side to go gather up my pokemon. "Don't you know you could've gotten lost or worse; something could've happened to you."

"_If only you knew,_" I thought.

May just gave a stern look as she turned her head away from him and walked towards her tent with a sleeping Eevee in her arms.

"May…" Ash said in a whisper after May walked out on him.

"(Ash…)" Pikachu cooed near his trainer's ear.

Brock saw all this going on but decided not to intervene.

After May walked out on him, Ash turned around and started to approach me. I was busy checking up on my pokemon to make sure they were ok concerning all the training they were giving Ash and May's pokemon. May's pokemon had joined them after Pikachu and I left to look for May, and they seemed to be as normal as ever.

I turned around when I heard footsteps approaching and saw Ash coming toward me with a sad face.

"Hi Ash, why the long face?" I asked. "Oh…"

"May just walked out on me." He simply replied. "I think she's mad at me,"

"I guess you're not the only one," I said to him as I got up from the ground.

"She's mad at you too?" Ash asked, "So that means you couldn't talk to her then,"

"Oh no, I talked to her; but just barely," I replied, "She talked to me too, but she was just forcing to,"

"How do you know if she didn't show she was mad at you?" Ash asked.

"Eve told me what she said, when she and Eevee followed May when she left," I replied.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Sorry Ash, but I can't tell you that," I replied. "It's classified,"

"Oh… ok," he replied in a sad tone.

"Just give her some time Ash." I told him, "Maybe by tomorrow, things will be better."

"Yea… maybe." He said under his breath.

"Trust me. May's not one to stay upset for long; unless it's really serious," I assured him.

"Ok, if you say so." He said.

"I **know **so," I told him. "Anyway… it's getting late. Come on guys, let's go get some sleep." I said to my pokemon as they followed me to my tent.

"You're leaving them out of their pokeball?" Ash asked surprised.

"Yea." I replied, "I always let them out of their pokeball at night so they could sleep with me; that way I won't be lonely."

"Wait a minute," I said as I looked down at my pokemon, who were look right at me. "Someone's missing,"

"Eve…, Jolt…, Vapo…, Espe…, Umbre…, Flare… Glace… HEY! Where's Leafeon?" I called out after checking off my pokemon.

I looked around and spotted Leafeon, over by a tree with Grovyle.

"Oh this is so not going to work." I said to myself. "LEAFEON! IT'S BED TIME! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"(Already? Oh well… guess I'll see you tomorrow Grovyle.)" Leafeon said.

"(Ok,)" Grovyle replied as Leafeon left him.

"(_I can't help feeling that what we're doing is wrong,_)" Leafeon and Grovyle thought at the same time.

Meanwhile… over near May's tent, Combusken was looking over at the two with total disgust. After they split up, Combusken went over to approach Leafeon.

"_(I don't know why, but it just feels like, me getting too close to Grovyle is wrong,)_" Leafeon thought to herself as she approached my tent, but was stopped by Combusken who stood between her and the tent.

"(Oh hi. You're… Combusken right?)" Leafeon asked.

"(Yea,)" Combusken sternly replied. "(Listen you! I don't appreciate you getting so close to Grovyle, got it!)"

"(Huh?)" Leafeon was now confused. "(Why? Do you like him or something?)"

"(That's none of your business! Just stay. Away. From him!)" Combusken said, now a lot more seriously.

"(_I don't like where this is going._)" Leafeon thought. "(_But I gotta defend myself._)"

"(Listen; nobody tells me what I can and can't do – except Zea.)" Leafeon replied as she walked pass Combusken. "(If it bothers you so much; why don't you do something about it.)"

"(And I will too,)" Combusken replied as she fired a fire spin at Leafeon.

"(Huh? Aaah!)" Leafeon cried out after being hit with the super effective attack.

"(I warned you!)" Combusken said in total anger and hatred as she fired another fire spin at Leafeon.

"Leafeeee!! (Aaaaaahh!!)"

"That sounded like Leafeon!" I gasped as I jumped up from my sleeping bag, waking up the rest of my pokemon.

"Combusken!"

"Combusken too?" I asked. "What's going on out there?"

When I got out of my tent, I was completely shocked and horrified by the scene that was unfolding. Leafeon was lying on the ground motionless and whimpering, and Combusken looked like it was ready to attack. Suddenly, Combusken's body began to turn red as it opened its beak to power up its attack.

"_Oh no! That's overheat! If that hits…"_ I thought.

"Leafeon!" I cried out as I exited the tent, followed by my pokemon, running towards Leafeon.

"(Vaporeon, cover me,)" Flareon said to Vaporeon as he dashed ahead of me.

"(Right!)" Vaporeon replied as she followed Flareon.

Just when Flareon was almost to Leafeon, Combusken fired its overheat.

"(Vaporeon!)" Flareon cried out.

"(Hydro pump!)" Vaporeon shouted as she fired a powerful jet stream of water towards the overheat, canceling out the attack.

"Com! (Drat!)"

"(Leafeon, you ok?)" Flareon asked when he finally got to her. But she only whimpered in pain.

"(Grr. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?!)" Flareon yelled at Combusken. "(WHAT'S THE IDEA OF ATTACKING HER LIKE THAT?!)"

"(This is between me and her! Get out of the way!)" Combusken yelled back in reply.

"(You know I can't do that!)" Flareon told her. "(One. She's my friend and teammate. Two. She's already badly hurt from your attacks, so STOP ALREADY!)"

While Flareon was talking to Combusken to try to calm her down, the rest of the team and I had finally made it to them. I knelt down in front of Leafeon, while the rest of the team found their way to Flareon's sides.

"Leafeon! Leafeon! Are you alright?! Say something!" I cried out to her.

"Lea… fee… (Ze… a…)" she weakly replied, and then fell unconscious in my arms.

"(Sister!)" Glaceon cried out, as she came towards us.

I gasped. "Eve, quick! Go wake the others!"

"(Right Zea!)" Eve replied as she ran to Ash's tent.

* * *

**Sorry about what i did to Leafeon. you guys probably hate me for that. trust me, im hatting myself for it too. but dont worry, things WILL get better.**

**please review. **


	17. That Extra Push!

**chapter 17! finally up! please enjoy and dont forget to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer...**

**Eve: (aww common Zea! you know you dont HAVE to do that every chapter!) **

**Me: ehe heh, thanks Eve. but you guys get the idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"(Hey Pikachu! Ash! Wake up! We've got an emergency here! Come on! Wake up!)" Eve cried out while scratching the outside of Ash's tent.

"(Huh? Eve?)" Pikachu said groggily after waking up.

"(Pikachu you're up!)" Eve replied.

"(Just barely,)" he replied rubbing his eyes.

"(Come on! Wake up Ash! We've got an emergency out here!)" she finished and ran to May's tent.

"(Wake up Ash?)" Pikachu asked as he turned to face Ash to see him snoring. Pikachu snickered "(This should be fun,)"

"(Eevee! May! Wake up!)" Eve cried out, now scratching May's tent.

"(Huh? What's going on?)" Eevee asked as she jolted from her sleep.

"(Eevee! Good… you're awake. Come on! Wake May up! We've got a situation out here!" Eve told her and ran to Brock's tent.

"(Situation? Oh… I'm a baby; how do they expect me to know the meaning of that word!)" Eevee whined. "(I guess I should wake May. They always use that word when something bad happens.)"

Brock was a lot easier for Eve to wake up, since he left his tent slightly open.

"Huh? Eevee what's wrong?" he asked not seeing so clearly at first.

"(Hey!)" Eve yelled at him for calling her that.

"Huh? Oh sorry… Eve." He corrected himself, after seeing the stone around her neck.

"(That's better.)" Eve replied. "(Now come on! We've got an emergency,)"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Brock replied as he got out of his sleeping bag and followed Eve outside.

When he got out, he gasped when he looked up to see all my pokemon standing in a line between Combusken and me, facing Combusken. He then noticed Leafeon lying in my arms as I knelt on the ground, and soon ran towards me.

"(Zea!)" Eve called out.

"Zea!" Brock called out.

"Brock!" I exclaimed upon seeing him.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked frantically as he got to me.

"I'm not too sure," I replied. "Where are Ash and May?"

He was about to answer when all of a sudden…

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!"

Brock and I looked at each other then back at Ash's tent.

"Piiii…kaaaa…chuuu! Cut… it… out…!"

"Pika pi Pikachu pika! (Get your lazy butt up Ash! We've got a problem outside,)"

I blinked twice out of confusion, but then…

"Eevee stop it!"

"Eevee vee Eevee! (Wake up mommy, there's something happening outside,)"

"Fine!" both Ash and May said at the same time as they both came out of their tents at the same time.

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Yea Eevee. What was so important you had to wake me up?" May asked Eevee a bit annoyed.

"Ash! May! Over here!" Brock called out to them.

They both looked up and saw Brock kneeling next to me with Leafeon in my arms. They looked further and saw my pokemon all facing Combusken in protective battle ready stance. They both broke into a sprint and ran up to us.

"Guys! What's going on?" Ash asked as he and May got to us.

"And what are your pokemon doing to my Combusken?" May asked.

"I think it should be the other way around May," Brock said to her.

"What do you mean?" May asked confused.

"Look what she did to Leafeon," I said slightly above a whisper and a hint of sadness in my voice.

May looked at Leafeon to see that she was badly hurt with burns.

"B-but… m-my Combusken would never…"

"We'll talk about this later May," I said cutting her off. "Right now, we've got to attend to Leafeon's burns."

"I'll help you," Brock offered.

"Thanks Brock; but maybe you should see if you could make a medicine to cure her. I'll try to cool her down a bit, to lessen the burns." I told him.

"Uh… ok." He replied as he got up to get some supplies from his bag pack.

Ash and May just stood there completely speechless, while looking at the condition Leafeon was, in my arms, until Ash spoke up,

"Um… May?" he said to her.

"Hmm?"

"Combusken," he told her.

"Oh yea… Combusken return." May said returning Combusken into its pokeball. Soon after that, my pokemon relaxed.

"Vaporeon, Espeon, Glaceon. You all know what to do," I said as they nodded in reply.

Vaporeon, Espeon and Glaceon went a little further into the clearing, away from everyone to do what I asked them to. Vaporeon started off by spraying some water into the air. Espeon then caught the water with confusion and separated it into smaller particles of water and suspended it in midair. Finally Glaceon used blizzard to freeze the water particles that created ice cubes.

When they were done, Espeon brought the frozen water over to me and placed then in the cloth I had ready for it.

"Thanks girls," I thanked them as the nodded. They hate it when I call them 'guys'. They think it should only be referred to boys, or if I'm referring to all of them together.

I then placed the ice pack on the biggest burn on the side of Leafeon's body. She was breathing heavily and winched a little when I placed the ice on her. I did this a couple of times on her other burns until she was breathing normally.

"_I promised you and your sister I wouldn't let anything like what happened when I found you two, happen again, and that I would protect you and you would protect me in return; and then this happens. I let you down."_I said in thought to Leafeon, even though I knew she wasn't hearing me, but someone else did.

"_You didn't let us down Zea."_ It was Glaceon. _"You did a great job taking care of us, and we thank you for it."_

"_Yea, but… doesn't this bring back bad memories to you?" _I asked her.

"_Trust me. This isn't as bad as what happened when OR before you first found us."_Glaceon assured me.

"Ok Glaceon; if you say so," I said to her as she nodded.

"Here you go Zea." Brock said as he came back with some kind of medicine for Leafeon. "This should take care of the burns or any other injury Leafeon may have gotten."

"Thanks Brock," I thanked him taking the medicine from him.

A few minutes later we were done, and I had put Leafeon to rest in my tent while the rest of my pokemon went in to keep her company.

"She should be fine now." I said. "A good night sleep and she'll be back to her old self in no time."

"That's good to hear." Ash said relieved that Leafeon was going to be ok.

"Leafeon's strong Ash; she manage," I told him with a smile.

May on the other hand was standing next to Ash facing my direction but was looking at the ground. She wanted to say something, but just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"May…" I said as she looked up at me. I made a motion to her to follow me.

"Excuse us for a moment Ash." I said to him as we went a little away from the campsite.

Ash just nodded and went back to his tent. Brock had already gone and fallen asleep.

"Zea…?" May said causing me to stop in my tracks. I turned to face her without saying anything.

"I…I – I'm really sorry for what Combusken did to Leafeon," she apologized to me as I still didn't say anything. "I don't know what came over her."

I looked toward May for a long while without saying anything. Then after a long time of silence, I spoke up.

"May… remember what I said about pokemon mirroring the emotions of they trainers?" I asked.

"Yea…" she replied a bit unsure.

"Combusken reacted the way she did because of **your **feelings," I said, "You're upset with me; aren't you May?"

"Wha…!? No I'm not!" May exclaimed, her voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Yes you are, May." I told her in a calm tone. "Think about it; you walking away from the campsite when I took too long talking to Ash, and giving him a hug; your Combusken attacking my Leafeon because it was getting too closed to one of Ash's pokemon. It's kinda obvious; you were jealous."

May just stood there silent with her head down, looking at the ground.

"May… my advise to you is, if you like Ash more than a friend; then you should tell him soon before its too late." I said to her as I started walking back towards the campsite.

"Wait!" she called out, causing me to stop in my tracks. "W-Why'd you say that?"

"Because…" I said as I closed my eyes and turned my head half way to the side. I then opened them again and looked at May from the corner of my eye. "…I'm starting to like him too."

May gasped.

I turned my head to face forward again, "I'm giving you the end of tomorrow. If you don't tell him by then… well… let's just say; you lost your chance," I told her as I continued to walk towards my tent.

May just stood there in complete shock, not knowing what to do.

"_She… s-she likes him too? But she's only known him for one day!" _May exclaimed in her thoughts. _"Although… that's how long I new him when I fell for him. Ohh..!! What am I gonna do?!"_

"_I'm sorry I had to do this to you May. But if you don't admit your feelings now; you'll lose him forever. I only told you that so you'll feel that you have competition so you'd get that extra __**push **__you need__to admit it." _I said, mentally apologizing to May.

* * *

**hope you liked it. please review!  
**


	18. Putting The Plan Into Action

**ok guys. heres the next chapter that most of you were DYING for. hope it lives to your expectations cause its my longest chapter so far. read and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Eve: (Zea!)**

**Me: Alright alright! I won't say it - they know already. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"_This can't be true; can it?"_ May thought. _"I mean… sure Ash is attractive and can get the attention of almost any girl who meets him for the first time and all, but…"_

May stood there thinking for quite a few minutes.

"Maybe Zea's right. If I don't tell him now, I could really lose him forever," May concluded. "Oh..!! This is all so frustrating!! 'sigh' I think I'll go for a walk, to clear my mind for a bit."

And with that, May left the campsite and started working into the woods.

DING. Espeon's gem chimed, causing her to wake up.

"(Huh?)" Espeon said. _"(Someone just left camp.)"_

Espeon got up and started heading towards the doorway of my tent. The rest of my pokemon and I were sound asleep. When she made it to the opening, she turn around to look at Umbreon and saw that he was sound asleep.

"_(He knows what to do if he doesn't see me,)"_ Espeon thought, finally stepping out of the tent. When she got out, she looked around the site to see if anything was out of place.

"_(Everything seems to be in order,)"_ she thought, until she looked into the direction of the clearing. She saw a figure walking and then disappearing into the woods.

"_(That looked like May,)" _Espeon thought. "(Great!)" as she walked into the direction she saw May.

* * *

"I wonder why Combusken attacked Leafeon like that." Ash wondered. "What do you think Pikachu?"

"(Beats me. I wasn't around. I'm just as clueless as you.)" Pikachu replied. "(Now if you don't mind…)" he said with a yawn, "(…I'm going to sleep.)"

"Hmm." Ash nodded with a smile towards Pikachu, who was now fast asleep.

"Umbre!" Ash heard outside his tent.

* * *

A few minutes after Espeon had left; Umbreon got up feeling a bit chilly. Not because of the night air, but because of the nonexistence of his mates warmth.

"(Huh?)" Umbreon said, looking around the tent for Espeon.

"_(Where'd she go?)" _Umbreon thought. _"(Oh yea… the plan. She must have been able to get May alone. Well… guess I better do my part,)"_ as he got up and did a yawn while stretching his legs forward and back. When he was done, he stepped out of the tent, just as Espeon had earlier. _"(Ok; now to get to work,)"_

"Umbreon! Umbre umbreon! (Espeon! Espe dear where are you!)"

* * *

"That sounds like Umbreon." Ash said. "I wonder what's wrong." He wondered getting up from his sleeping bag and heading towards the opening of his tent.

When he got out, he saw Umbreon pacing up and down and saying his name repeatedly; as though he was calling someone. He also had a look of sadness, which looked like he was worried about something or someone.

"_I wonder what Umbreon's looking for."_ Ash thought, _"And why does he look so sad… Wait a sec!"_

**Begin Flashback**

"_My pokemon a practically inseparable."_

**End Flashback**

"_Zea said that her pokemon were inseparable; especially her Espeon and Umbreon." _Ash remembered. _"Umbreon is probably looking for Espeon; that must be why he looks so sad."_

"Umbreon…" Umbreon said one last time as he put his head down with an even sadder expression on his face. He looked like he was on the verge of crying.

Although he was sort of pretending that he was looking for Espeon, he really was sad. He couldn't stand being away from her for one second, and it was the same for Espeon.

"_Poor Umbreon."_Ash thought. _"He looks really sad and worried. Maybe I should help him look for her."_

And with that thought in mind, Ash approached Umbreon.

* * *

"_How did I end up back here?" _May asked herself. She had somehow managed to get herself back to the same lake Pikachu and I found her earlier.

"_I guess I must be like it here for my feet to bring me all the way back here." _May concluded.

"Well… it is sorta quiet and relaxing here. Perfect place for me to gather up my thoughts." And with that cleared out, she sat down on the same rock she sat on earlier that day; gathering her thoughts.

Meanwhile… Espeon was quietly watching May from the bushes.

"_(I don't know how and why; but somehow May's body brought her right back here.)"_Espeon thought. _"(But this is perfect. It's the perfect place for them to confess their feelings for each other. I just hope Umbreon finds us soon,)"_

"_(Ok… now to get to work,)"_ Espeon thought.

* * *

"Bre…" Umbreon sighed in a sad tone, having given up on finding his beloved.

"Don't give up Umbreon," he heard someone say. He looked up and saw Ash approaching him and stopped right next him.

"Bre?" Umbreon asked Ash, wondering if he knew what he (Umbreon) was doing.

"You're looking for Espeon, aren't you?" Ash asked Umbreon as he nodded in reply.

"She's your longtime mate and love of your life; don't give up on looking for her, if you're that worried about her. I know that's what I'd do if anything happened to May; I would risk everything just to have her back safe and sound," Ash paused for a while as a sad expression came over his face. "I… love her… so much, but… I don't think she feels the same about me. All she thinks of me as is her friend; her best friend, and I don't want to ruin our friendship just because of my feelings for her."

Umbreon listened attentively to all what Ash had to say. He wondered if he had ever said anything like that about May to Pikachu.

"Umbreon umbre bre umbreon (If you love and care about her so much, why don't you just tell her.)" Umbreon said facing May's tent as a way for Ash to understand what he said.

"You really think I should?" Ash asked Umbreon, understanding what he was trying to say.

"Umbre umbreon umbre? (What's the worst that could happen?)" Umbreon replied giving him a knowing questioning look.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ash replied, understanding the look Umbreon was giving him, as he started to approach May's tent.

* * *

"Espe. Espeon espe! (Umbre. Umbrehun where are you?)" Espeon cried out, stepping out of the bushes and into the lake's clearing. "Espeon! (Umbrehun!)"

"Huh? Espeon?" May questioned in a whisper when she heard Espeon and turned to see the psychic cat pokemon come out from the bushes, saying its name repeatedly and looking around in a worried way.

"_What's she doing here? Is she looking for something? She looks really worried."_May thought. _"Wait a minute!"_

**Begin Flashback**

"_My pokemon are practically inseparable."_

**End Flashback**

"_I remember Zea saying that her pokemon were inseparable; especially Espeon and Umbreon." _May remembered, as she looked to see Espeon pacing up and down and saying her name repeatedly. Then after a few more calls; Espeon gave up as she walked up to the edge of the lake. When she got there, she sat down and wrapped her tail round the front of her legs while hanging her head low, and did a sad sigh. "Pe…"

"_Poor Espeon; she must be looking for Umbreon. She must really miss him." _May thought.

"Now I see what Zea meant when she said that about her pokemon. I'll see if I can make her feel better." May said as she got up and approached Espeon.

"Espeon?" May asked as she got up next to Espeon.

"Espe…?" Espeon said as she looked up to see May.

* * *

"May? A-are you awake?" Ash said when he got in front of May's tent, but heard nothing. "May?"

"_(I know she's not there, but I can't let Ash know that I do; he might suspect something,)" _Umbreon thought. _"(And he's about to find that out in 3, 2…)"_

"She's gone!" Ash yelled, but not loud enough to wake up anyone. He had just finished checking May's tent when she didn't answer his calls.

"_(…1)"_

"Ooohhh… where in Ho-oh's name could she be?!" Ash said worriedly searching every part of the campsite.

While Ash was practically turning the campsite upside-down, which amazingly didn't wake up anyone, Umbreon's rings blinked a glow for a couple of seconds and returned to normal. Ash; being so busy ransacking the camp, didn't realized.

"_(Wow… he must really love her for me to be able to feel something strong enough for my rings to glow,)" _Umbreon thought, looking at the rings on his front legs. _"(Heh… I don't know what his worried about. That girl would have to be crazy not to like him.)"_

"Ugh. I can't find her anywhere." Ash said worriedly after he was done searching camp.

"Wait a minute… you don't think she…" Ash said as he looked into the direction of the forest.

"Umbreon. (It's possible.)" Umbreon replied looking in the same direction as Ash.

"I've gotta find her!" Ash exclaimed as he dashed into the woods "May!"

"Bre? Umbre… umbreon! (Huh? Hey… wait up!)" Umbreon cried out taking off after Ash.

* * *

"Huh? Umbreon?" I said groggily, sitting up from my sleeping bag. When I was able to see properly the first thing I saw was Leafeon sleeping peacefully next me, and the rest of my pokemon sleeping next to her to keep her warm and comfy. All except Espeon and Umbreon.

"Where did they disappear to?" I wondered.

"_Oh yea… I remember!" _I thought, _"They must have been able to get their plan into action; although I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing it has to do with them being away from each other. I know it's gonna be hard on them since they don't like being away from each other for too long, but they'll be ok. Guess I'll see them in the morning, along with Ash and May."_

And with that last thought I went back to sleep.

* * *

"_(I don't know if he's stupid, brave, or worried. He's running into the forest with no pokemon with him.)"_ Umbreon thought. _"(If I didn't know the situation, I'd have difficulty choosing between stupid and brave. But since I know the situation, I'll say worried.)"_

Umbreon was able to catch up with Ash fairly quickly. He was quite surprised at how fast the human boy could run, since he had to use a lot more effort to keep up with him than he had to do with me. (In other words, Ash runs a lot faster than I do.)

* * *

"You ok Espeon?" May asked Espeon. She was now right next to Espeon, sitting at her eye level.

"Espeon… (Not really…)" Espeon replied with a sigh.

"You're looking for him, aren't you? Umbreon?" May asked, as Espeon nodded in reply.

"Don't give up. I'm sure you'll find him soon," May said to Espeon, which made her feel a _little _better.

"Espe!" Espeon replied with a big smile o her face.

"Glad I was able to make you feel better." May said, sending a smile back to Espeon; then her face turn droopy. "At least… **you**, have someone you love and can call your own. I'm still trying to see if I can find someone, or at least tell the one I love how I feel."

"Pe? (Who?)" Espeon asked, with a confused expression.

"Who?" May repeated. "Well… er…I-it… I-it's…. Ash."

"Espe… (I see…)"

"I… really love him, but… I just don't have the guts to tell him." May confessed. "We're best friends; and I don't want our friendship to end just because of my feelings."

Espeon stayed silent for a while, until her gem blinked a glow, which was unnoticed by May.

"_(She has some really strong feelings for that boy,)" _Espeon thought.

"Espeon espe es. Espeon es espeon espe. (I don't really see the problem. If you really love him that much, why don't you just tell him.)" Espeon said to May. Surprisingly, May understood what she said. **(She does have an Eevee after all.)**

"I don't think he has the same feelings for me," May replied. "He's too dense to realize thing like that, plus he probably likes that other girl he traveled with before me."

"Pe? (Who?)" Espeon asked.

"Her name's Misty." May replied sadly.

"Espe? Espeon espe? (Misty? The Cerulean City Gym Leader?)" Espeon asked a bit surprised and confused.

"You know her… huh?" May asked.

"Espeon espeon. (Zea didn't travel for three years for no reason you know.)" Espeon replied.

"Oh yea… eheh. Guess you're right." May replied, sweatdropping. "But still… I don't… thi-"

"Espeon! Espe? (You love him! Don't you?)" Espeon exclaimed, startling May as she nodded in reply.

"Espeon espe espeon es. (Then tell him how you feel! You won't know how _**he**_ feels unless you at least ask him or tell him!)"

May pondered on what Espeon said for a moment.

"… You know what Espeon… You're right!" May exclaimed as she got up with determination on her face. "I've got to tell him how I feel. And if he doesn't feel the same, we can always just be friends."

"Espeon! (That's the spirit May!)"

"Alright… let's get back to camp before it gets really late," May said.

"Espeon… (I can't…)" Espeon replied, as a sad expression came on her face. "Espeon espe… (I haven't found Umbreon yet…)"

"Oh… um well, maybe we'll meet up with him on the way back," May said trying to comfort Espeon.

"Espeon… (I guess so…)" Espeon replied solemnly.

"_(I was hopping they'd find us before we headed back to camp,)"_ But right after that thought, Espeon's gem started blinking continuously._"(Huh?)"_

"Espeon… what's going on? What's wrong?" May asked getting a bit scared as she backed away from Espeon.

Espeon then turned around and took a few steps towards the forested area.

"_(He's close…no – he's here!)"_ Espeon thought, as big smile formed on her face.

"_She's smiling. So that must mean something good," _May thought.

* * *

"Umbre! Umbreon! Umbreon umbre?! (Ash! Slow down! Do you even know where you're going?!)"

Having said this, Ash slowed down until he came to a stop, which caused Umbreon to bump into him since he was right behind Ash. Ash somehow understood what Umbreon said due to the tone he was using.

"No not really," Ash nervously replied, while scratching the back of his head.

Umbreon sighed. "Umbreon… (Oh boy…)" _"(May wasn't kidding; he really is dense.)"_

Right after that thought, Umbreon's rings started glowing in a blinking pattern.

"Umbreon… what's going on?" Ash asked stepping away from Umbreon.

Umbreon turned to the right of the path they were running and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"_(She's close… I can feel it,)"_ Umbreon thought, as he dashed into that direction, forcing Ash to follow.

"Hey wait!" Ash called out as he chased after Umbreon.

After a few minutes of running – and chasing – Umbreon finally slowed his running into a steady walking, allowing Ash to catch up with him.

"_(She's here…)"_ Umbreon thought, as he finally made it to the outskirts of the clearing, which he quickly realized was the same one that they found May earlier.

Without warning, Umbreon leaped into clearing, closely followed Ash, who was surprised at who he saw; as was the person who saw him.

* * *

**please review.  
**


	19. True Love

**ok guys. here's the next chapter. hope its ok with you guys.**

**a few things i would like to point out. 1) this is kinda 1st and narrative put together. 2) my Espeon and Umbreon kinda have a special ability to sense when two people are in love and are have trouble amitting it. (_for those of you who think something else about the situation.)_**

**OK!! enough blabbering from me... on to the chapter. please review after.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"May?"

"Ash?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time, which caused them to lightly blush.

* * *

"Espeon!"

"Umbreon!"

They called out to each other and then ran up to each and started rubbing faces, happy to be together again.

* * *

"Oh, me? I was… uh… helping Umbreon find Espeon." Ash replied. "He seemed pretty worried,"

"Oh…" May replied in a slightly sad tone. _"He was looking for Espeon and not me. He doesn't even care, so why do I even bother,"_

"What about you? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I was kinda looking for you when I didn't see you inside your tent."

May gasped. _"He… he was… looking for me?"_ she thought as her blush got a little darker, but was invisible to Ash due to the lack of proper light in the dark.

"I… um… well… I wanted to be alone for a while… - to clear my mind of some things," May hesitantly replied, but then her tone became normal again when she asked, "What were you doing in my tent anyway?" giving him a suspicious look as she went closer to him. Now it was Ash's turn to blush more.

"I uh… was… well…" he stuttered while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Espeon and Umbreon were watching and listening attentively to what was going on between the two trainers, while at the same time a bit occupied with a conversation of their own.

"(So… what did you find out about Ash?)" Espeon asked Umbreon.

_"He seemed pretty worried,"_

"(Well for one thing; that boy can run!)" Umbreon emphasized his reply. "(But he does have strong feelings for the girl; I'll say that at least)"

_"Oh…"_

"(May has strong feelings for him too, but she has a lot of doubts in her mind.)" Espeon said to her partner. "(She thinks he likes someone else,)"

"(Who? Zea?)" Umbreon asked.

"(No… Misty,)" Espeon replied.

"_I was kinda looking for you when I didn't see you inside your tent."_

"(The Cerulean Gym Leader?!)" Umbreon asked surprised. "(Why?)"

"(Apparently she and Ash are really good, close friends,)" Espeon explained, "(So May believes that Ash loves Misty and not her,)"

_"I… um… well… I wanted to be alone for a while… - to clear my mind of some things,"_

"(Well he doesn't!)" Umbreon exclaimed. "(He loves her a lot more than she thinks! I have never felt a love that strong since ours.)"

"(Well… this is the time and place for all that to be cleared out, right?)" Espeon softly replied, as Umbreon nodded in agreement as they looked back at the two trainers.

"What were you doing in my tent anyway?"

"I uh… was… well…"

"(Oh boy. Ash just got himself in a jam. That's my cue to go help him,)" Umbreon said as he started to approach the two trainers, but more towards the male trainer.

* * *

"I'm waiting," May said with her arms folded and her right eyebrow rose slightly in suspicion and curiosity.

"Well…" Ash said, hesitant to tell May why he was peaking inside her tent. At that moment, Umbreon came up behind Ash and gave a slight push behind his legs, causing Ash to look down at Umbreon.

"Umbre. (Tell her.)" Umbreon said to Ash. May took a quick glance at Umbreon and then faced Ash again, which at the same time Ash looked back at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about what Combusken did," he quickly lied. That's not what he wanted to talk to her about. Umbreon rolled his eyes, mentally smacking his head as he put a paw on his face and shook his head at Ash's ignorance.

"Umbreon, (This is hopeless,)" he said to himself.

May gave him a curious, yet unbelievable look. She sighed and decided to go along with it.

"I wish I knew why she did it," May replied with her head facing the ground. "I'm still having trouble understanding my pokemon Ash. You know that,"

"Yea I know," Ash replied, "But I also know that your Combusken wouldn't attack another friend's pokemon for no apparent reason."

May stood silent, taking in what Ash had just said and remembering what I told her earlier about Combusken.

"May…" Ash said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "If there's one thing I know, is that pokemon reflect the emotions and/or actions of their trainer,"

There was silence for a moment.

"May… is something bothering you?" Ash asked her, concerned.

"Well I… the thing is… well… I…" she stuttered nervously as Ash looked at her curiously.

Espeon saw May struggling and when up behind her, just as Umbreon did earlier to Ash, and gave her a push behind her legs which seemed to have been a bit too hard as it caused May to lose her footing, causing her to stumble forward and kiss Ash straight on the lips.

This surprised Ash, as did May. When she realized it, she quickly pulled away; her face completely red.

Espeon laid flat on the ground on her stomach with her front paws over her face, in shame and embarrassment. She hadn't meant for that to happen; even if it was a good thing.

"Ohmygosh! Ash I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to… I mean… it was an accident and…oh…" May said frantically, trying to cover up what just happened. Ash just stood there completely stunned.

May sighed. "You probably hate me now for that," she said sadly. "I'll just head back to camp,"

After she said this, and started heading back to camp, she walked pass by Ash; but was stopped not long after she passed him since he had grabbed her by the wrist.

When Espeon realized that May was leaving, she was about to follow, but didn't bother when she realized that Ash had stopped her. She had gotten back into a sitting position as Umbreon came up and sat right next to her, while they both watched what would happen between the two trainers.

May didn't struggle, nor did she turn back to face him as tears where beginning to form in her eyes. Ash turned her around so that she could face him. Her head was down, so she couldn't see his face, nor could he see hers.

"I'm… sorry… Ash…" he heard her say between sobs. He was slightly confused as to why she was crying. He didn't say anything, as he placed his right index finger under her chin to lift up her head so that she was facing him eye to eye. He could see that she was indeed crying, but not hard enough for her eyes to become red. They were just watery.

"May…" he said softly, "It's nothing to cry about," as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"That was an accident," he said with a smile as she nodded.

"But this one isn't." Ash said as he went in a kissed May on her lips. She was surprised at first, but then relaxed and joined in to the kiss.

After what felt like eternity – which was actually a couple of seconds – they finally broke apart. Ash looked at her with a smile on his face, but May looked at him in total confusion.

"I… I-I don't understand Ash," May said to him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Actions speak loader than words, right?" he asked, as she nodded in reply. "Well… what do you think that meant?"

"But… I thought… that you…" May said in a confused tone.

"That I what?" Ash asked.

May took in a deep breath to relax herself a little for her to continue.

"I thought that you liked, Zea… or maybe… Misty." She said in a soft voice.

"Why would you think that?" he asked her, confused.

"Well… you've been spending a lot of time with Zea since she got here, and… well… you've known Misty a lot longer than me; so I thought…" she explained, as she looked up to see a smile on Ash's face.

"Misty's just a really good friend May; she's more like a sister to me," Ash replied, "And Zea's also a really good friend too. I can see why you two have been friends for so long; she's a really nice person to get to know,"

"But… I saw you two…"

"It was just a friendly one," Ash said, cutting her off.

A big smile came upon May's face. Her doubts and worries had finally been washed away. Her smile lifted Ash's mood a little more; the smile of the girl he loved.

"Ash I… I don't know what to say," she said, still smiling.

"You could say those three words; that is… if you feel the same about how I feel about you." He said in a _slightly_ worried tone.

"I do Ash," May replied, with a smile. "I love you,"

"I love you too May,"

With that said, they shared their first official and very passionate kiss together. Ash held May on the sides of her waist, while May put her arms around Ash's neck, deepening the kiss.

After seeing this; Espeon and Umbreon smiled as Umbreon's rings started glowing brighter than ever, as did Espeon's gem. The bright light caught Ash and May's attention, causing them to break apart, much to their disappointment. When they did, they looked towards the direction of the light to see that it was coming from Espeon and Umbreon.

"Espeon/ Umbreon! (Congratulations!)" They said to Ash and May.

"Hey you two; what's going on?" Ash asked.

After he asked that, Espeon decided to start talking to them telepathically.

"_(You two just found 'True Love'.)"_ She explained.

"We did?" May asked as Espeon and Umbreon nodded.

"Did you two plan this?" May asked again.

"_(Yes, and… no,)"_ Espeon replied as May gave her a confused look.

"_(We weren't the ones with the original idea of getting you two together; but it was our plan with the way we got you two together to confess your love for each other, without interference,)"_ Espeon explained, as the light from she and Umbreon began to fade and then disappeared.

"So if it wasn't originally your idea… who's was it?" May asked again.

"_(Who do you think?)" _Espeon said with a smile on her face.

"Zea?" May asked, as Espeon and Umbreon nodded in reply.

"_(She planned it from the very beginning.)"_

"You mean… Zea planned to get us together before I talked to her about it?" Ash asked, as Espeon and Umbreon once again, nodded.

"You talked to her about your feelings for me?" May asked Ash.

"Yea," Ash replied. "I figured since she knew you so long, she might be able to help me find the courage to let you know how I feel. You aren't mad are you."

"Of course not!" May smiled, "How could I be mad at the man I love if he was having trouble admitting his feelings,"

Ash chuckled, "And that's just one of things I love about you May." He said to her, "You're so understanding," as they embraced each other, with May resting her head on Ash's chest and Ash resting his chin on her head as he rubbed her back.

"(You were right; it IS the strongest we've ever felt,)" Espeon said to Umbreon.

"(Told you,)" Umbreon replied,

"(You think we should give it to them?)" Espeon asked.

"(Their love is the strongest we've ever felt; I think we should.)" Umbreon replied, as Espeon nodded.

"_(Ash… May… We have something for you,)"_ Espeon said to them, causing them to break apart.

"What is it Espeon?" Ash asked.

After he asked this, Espeon closed her eyes as her gem started to glow and a ball of red energy formed in front of her. After a couple of seconds, two objects became visible in the ball as it then disappeared, being replaced with two red heart shaped stones, connected to a thin yet strong gold chain.

"_(These are for you,)" _Espeon said as she opened her eyes, using confusion to give Ash and May the stones; one for both of them.

"What are they? And what do they do?" May asked.

"_(They're heart stones. I made them myself. They symbolize True Love and are connected.)"_ Espeon replied.

"What do you mean 'connected'?" Ash asked, while holding his in his hand and examining it.

"_(When I say they are connected, I mean that if you are far apart, and are in trouble, your partner will know,)" _Espeon explained.

"How?" May asked.

"_(They blink slowly if you are in a little bit of trouble, but blink continuously if you are in serious danger.)" _Espeon replied. _"(So even though you are far apart by body; you are closely bonded by spirit and heart,)"_

"So what about when we are together again?" Ash asked.

"_(They glow brightly.)" _Espeon replied.

"Wow…" Ash said in awe.

"…Thanks a lot you two," May thanked them. "This means a lot,"

"Yea thanks!" Ash said, thanking them as well.

"_(No problem. It was the least we could have done after seeing the struggle you two were going through,)" _Espeon said, as Ash and May gave a nervous laugh in reply.

"Umbreon umbre, (We should get back to camp before morning catches us,)"

"Espeon. (Yea you're right.)" **(A/N: Espeon said this both in pokemon language and telepathically)**

"Right about what?" Ash asked.

"_(You heard that?)" _Espeon asked a bit surprised.

"(You were still talking telepathically," May told her.

"_(Oops. Ehhe… sorry.)" _Espeon replied, _"(Anyway… my partner was just saying that we should head back to camp before morning catches us here.)"_

"He's right though. We have been out pretty long." May commented.

"Yea…" Ash replied, "Let's head back," putting his arms around May's back as they started walking back to camp with Espeon and Umbreon close behind.

* * *

**hope you guys liked it. i'll try to update soon. please review in the meantime.  
**


	20. Cheerful and Trouble?

**here's the next chapter guys. i think the next chapter will be the last one, so please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The next morning… 10:30 a.m.**

"Do those two sleep in like this all the time Brock?" I asked the pokemon breeder. Brock and I had just finished eating breakfast and had been waiting for a long while for Ash and May to wake up.

"Practically everyday," Brock replied. "The only time they wake up early is if they're hungry and they smell breakfast, or when they have to get to the next gym or contest."

"But we've eaten breakfast and they haven't woken up yet," I said, "So what gives?"

"Hmm. Come to think about it; it is strange that they haven't got up yet." Brock said, placing a hand under his chin.

"Even my Umbreon is already awake; and he's the late riser on my team." I told him.

"Hmm. Hey Pikachu… Eevee… why don't you two go wake up your trainers. It's starting to get late morning and their breakfast is starting to get cold.

"Pika/ Eevee (Ok Brock)" Pikachu and Eevee replied as they ran to their respective trainer's tents to wake them.

"I better go check on Leafeon and see how she's doing," I said as I turned to face my tent. I was about to get up but stopped, realizing that Leafeon was just coming out of the tent herself, closely followed by Glaceon and Flareon. She was a bit wobbly with her walking, but she was able to keep herself up with Flareon and Glaceon helping when she nearly fell.

"Leafeon, (Morning Zea,)" Leafeon greeting me in a weak voice.

"Morning Leafeon," I replied, "How're you feeling?"

"(A bit better thanks. I still feel a little of the burns, but I'll manage as long I don't get hurt again,)" Leafeon replied with a small, weak smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," I told her, giving her a smile.

"Here. You're probably hungry," I said placing a bowl of pokefood in front of her.

"Leaf… (Thanks…)" Leafeon replied as she began to eat.

"You guys too," I said to Flareon and Glaceon, placing a bowl in front of both of them. "You two did a great job looking after Leafeon,"

"Glaceon, (She is my lil sister; I had to,)" Glaceon said, as I nodded in reply.

"Flare Flareon, (Me… I just did it to help out)" Flareon said, turning his head to the side, blushing lightly; which cause me to giggle, as they both started eating as well.

"Glad to see Leafeon's feeling better," Brock said after I turned away from my pokemon and back to him.

"Yea," I replied. "She's still a bit weak, but she'll be ok, - as long as she doesn't get attacked again anyway,"

"Hmm," Brock simply said with a nod.

* * *

"Pika pi, pika (Hey Ash, wake up,)" Pikachu said, shaking his trainer's shoulder to wake him up.

"Mmm," Ash murmured in his sleep. "5 more minutes"

Pikachu sighed. "(Ash I know you like to sleep in, but you're kinda over doing it today,)"

"Alright, alright," Ash muttered, finally getting up. "You're starting to sound like my mom."

"(Whatever.)" Pikachu replied with a sigh. "(It's like, you and May were out late last night. You two are the only ones still sleeping.)"

"(Oh… and your breakfast is getting cold,)" Pikachu said, before running out of the tent.

"_You don't know the half of it buddy," _Ash said in thought while looking at the necklace Espeon gave him last night, before letting it go, as he completely dressed himself and finally stepping out of the tent.

* * *

"Eevee, eevee vee (Mommy wake up, its morning,)" Eevee said while jumping up and down on May to wake her up.

"Eevee stop it," May muttered in her sleep.

"(Come on mommy,)" Eevee said, "(You and Ash are the only ones still sleeping. Everyone woke up already,)"

"Aright I'm up." May said, finally sitting up from her sleeping bag, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"(Is something wrong mommy?)" Eevee asked. "(I know you always sleep in, but you're doing it a lot today,)"

May smiled at Eevee as she picked her up, hugging her and rubbing her face with Eevee's; which caused Eevee to giggle from the affection she was getting from her trainer/mother.

"Mommy's feeling **very** happy today Eevee," May told her little fox like pokemon, "But I'll tell you why later. Now why don't you go out so I can finish get dressed."

"(Ok,)" Eevee replied as she ran to the opening of the tent.

"(Oh… and Brock said your breakfast is getting cold,)" Eevee said before finally exiting the tent.

May smiled. _"Breakfast is actually the last thing on my mind now Eevee,"_ May said in thought while looking at the necklace Espeon had given her last night. She sighed happily before letting go, and then started to dress herself for the day's events.

* * *

"Well look who decided to finally wake up," I said with a smile on my face as Ash got out of his tent.

"And it's about time too," Brock added.

"Hehe, morning." Ash greeted us as he came and sat next to Brock.

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting. I kinda… had an exhausting night last night," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously while I gave him a knowing look.

"Don't worry about it," I said to him. "You're not the only one anyway."

"May hasn't come out yet?" Ash asked with a clueless look on his face.

"She should be coming out right about… now." I said, and sure enough; May came out of her tent.

"Wow. Great timing Zea." Brock commented me.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile.

"Morning everyone," May greeted us cheerfully with a big smile on her face.

"Morning May," Brock replied. "You seem awfully cheerful today,"

"Yea," I said agreeing with Brock.

"What happened between last night and this morning to make you so cheerful?" I asked May with a knowing look while shooting glances at Espeon and Umbreon. Of course, May didn't notice since she was so busy being cheerful.

"I don't know." May replied. "Guess I just slept well last night." She said as a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks, as she went over and sat next to Ash.

"Uh huh." I said not believing what she said, while Brock gave me a curious wondering look.

"Is something wrong Brock?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he replied slightly startled. "Oh… No. I'm ok."

"Alright," I said shrugging.

"Hey Zea. How's Leafeon doing? Is she feeling any better?" Ash asked me. He and May had just finished eating their breakfast; which I find was very quick.

"Oh… Why don't you see for yourself." I said to him as I shifted a little to the side so he and May could see Leafeon. She had just finished eating and had curled herself on the ground to take a nap. Flareon and Glaceon were also lying near her – one on either side – but their heads were up, in order to keep guard and protect her from any further harm. After a moment, Grovyle approached them.

* * *

"(Leafeon?)" Grovyle said as he approached the three pokemon.

"(Keep away lizard!)" Flareon exclaimed, jumping to his feet in order to stop Grovyle from going any further.

"(Why? What happened?)" He asked, a bit confused as to why Flareon was acting this way.

"(Your _girlfriend_ is what happened!)" Flareon replied in an angered tone.

"(Girlfriend?)" Grovyle asked, still confused about what Flareon was talking about. Glaceon was lying next to Leafeon, switching her gaze from her to the two squabbling pokemon then back to Leafeon again.

Glaceon sighed. _"(She didn't need to go through this. She's still young; she doesn't deserve this – to be in this mess,)"­_

"(You could've just saved us the trouble and Leafeon the pain if you just told us in the first place!)" Flareon yelled at Grovyle, which caused Leafeon to wake up from her nap.

"(Told you what?!)" Grovyle shouted back at Flareon, getting very annoyed with him and loosing his patience. "(I still don't know what you're talking about!)"

"(I'm talking about the overgrown fire chicken!" Flareon exclaimed. "(She did this to Leafeon,)"

"(Combusken?) Grovyle asked, calming down a bit after hearing that. "(But… she wouldn't… would she?)"

"(Oh she would. And she did.)" Flareon replied a bit calmer now but still had some sternness in his voice. "(Why if she didn't belong to my trainer's friend, I would've…)"

"(Enough…)" they heard a weak voice say. The two turned to see that Leafeon had woken up and was beginning to stand up.

"(Leaf…)" Glaceon said, getting up together with her. "(Be careful,)"

"(That's enough Flareon,)" Leafeon said as she approached the two arguing pokemon.

"(Leafeon…)" Flareon softly said.

"(Let me talk to him,)" she said to Flareon. "(You and Glaceon can take a break for a while,)"

"(But…)" Flareon paused after seeing the pleading look in Leafeon's eyes. He sighed heavily. He could never deny her when she gave that look; it always meant something serious.

"(Alright Leafeon,)" Flareon replied, "(But I _will _be keeping an eye on you, and so will Glaceon,)"

"(Thanks a lot Flareon,)" Leafeon thanked him and he nodded and went over to sit near Glaceon.

"(Sorry 'bout that,)" Leafeon said to Grovyle. "(He's very protective of me and Glaceon,)"

"(Did Combusken really hurt you?)" Grovyle asked her with a concerned expression on his face.

"(Yea…)" Leafeon replied sadly. "(But I'll be ok. I'm tough,)"

"(Yea. But still… why'd she do that to you?)" Grovyle asked her, a bit curious as to why Combusken would attack a sweet pokemon such as Leafeon.

"(She said something about not liking me getting so close to you and that I should keep away from you.)" Leafeon explained. "(And I didn't want her to think that I was a pushover, so I told her if it bothered her so much, why she couldn't do something about it. I didn't think she'd actually take my word for it, but then she attacked me. And with her being a fire type and me being a grass type… well…)"

"(You had a huge disadvantage,)" Grovyle finished for her as she nodded in response.

* * *

"I'm glad to see that Leafeon is doing alright," Ash said to me. "And Flareon seems to be very protective of her,"

"He's been like that since Leafeon and Glaceon became part of the team," I told him. "Because of the way we found them, Flareon pledged his life to protect them no matter what."

"That's so sweet." May said with a smile. "But…" she paused, taking out Combusken's pokeball and looking at it, "… I still don't understand why my Combusken attacked Leafeon in the first place."

"May…" I said giving her the 'I told you why' look.

"I know you **told** me why," May replied, looking up from Combusken's pokeball. "I just don't **understand** why,"

"Hey guys." Brock said, "Sorry to interrupt, but before we get to the issue of the pokemon; Ash… May… can I ask you something?"

"Sure," they replied at the same time.

"What's that shiny thing around your neck?" he asked them, causing them to blush and look away to the ground. I just sat there and smiled knowingly at them.

"It's kind of a long story." May said as she and Ash took out the gems from inside their shirts to reveal the gems, and soon started to explain it and the events resulting to it to Brock. I gasped mentally.

"_The red ones? But…that's only for…"_ I said mentally to myself, surprised at the ones Espeon gave them.

"_Are they really…"_ I turned to ask Espeon only to realize that she and Umbreon were gone.

"_Where'd they go?"_ I wondered.

"Excuse me to interrupt you guys for a bit; but have you by any chance seen Espeon and Umbreon?" I asked.

"They're right…" Brock started but stopped when he looked to the spot where Espeon and Umbreon were, only to see that they weren't there. "That's strange. They were right there,"

"Well… that's ok." I thanked him, "I'll just ask my other pokemon if they've seen them. Go on with your conversation."

I got up and went over to where all the pokemon were to ask my pokemon if they've seen their love-bird teammates.

"Anyway…" I heard May say, until I was out of earshot.

* * *

"Hey Jolteon, Vaporeon have you seen Espeon and Umbreon?" I asked the second pair of my team.

"(No we haven't,)" Jolteon replied while Vaporeon shook her head 'no'.

"Hmm… I wonder where they could be," I wondered in a slight whisper. "I can't ask Flareon and Glaceon, because they're watching Leafeon,"

"(Why don't you ask Eve. She might know,)" Vaporeon suggested.

"I'll ask her,"

"Hey Eve," I called out to Eve as I approached her.

"(Hey Zea.)" she replied. "(Say… have you seen Pikachu and Eevee?)"

"No I haven't." I replied. "Why?"

"(Oh, we're playing hide and seek, and I thought that you may have seen them,)" she said in an excited manner. I sweatdropped.

"Wouldn't that have been cheating if I told you where they were?" I asked her.

"(Maaayyybe…)" Eve replied, "(Anyway, did you want something?)"

"Yea. I wanted to know if you knew where Espeon and Umbreon went off to." I asked her.

"(They went into the woods.)" Eve replied. "(Espeon said something about sensing something strange there; and you know Umbreon will never leave her on her own, so…)"

"…Yea. Both of them went to see what it was," I sighed. "Ok… thanks Eve," I thanked her before going back to Ash, May and Brock, while Eve went off to look for Pikachu and Eevee.

* * *

"(Are you sure you sensed something Espe?)" Umbreon asked his mate.

"(Of course I did.)" Espeon replied. "(What? You don't believe me anymore Umbrehun?)"

"(It's not that,)" Umbreon replied, while looking left and right of their path. "(It's just… we've been walking for a while now and we haven't seen anything; and I'm starting to wonder,)"

"(I'm positive I sensed something here.)" Espeon said completely sure of herself, when suddenly…

BOOM! They heard. BOOM!! They heard again as the ground under them shook. BOOM!! It was getting louder now; as if something was coming towards them.

"(What's… going…. on?!)" Umbreon asked. "(Is it a pokemon?)"

"(No! It's much bigger than any pokemon!)" Espeon replied, when all of a sudden a giant robot in the form of a Meowth appeared in front of them.

"Well lookie here Jess. Dey was practically cumin tward us,"

"Yes. They just made it easier for us didn't they?" they heard a feminine voice answer the first.

"Two Eevee evolutions; Espeon and Umbreon coming right up!" they heard a male's voice say as two giant rubber-gloved hand came towards them.

"(RUN FOR IT!)" Umbreon cried out as he and Espeon dodged the hands and began running back in the direction they came from; back towards the camp site.

* * *

**this may seem like a cliffhanger, but trust me its not. the reason why i stopped her is because if i have to continue, it would have been way to long (well... longer than i usually put up anyway) so it will kinda be in two parts. anyway... hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. please leave your reviews; for they are important.  
**


	21. Captured, Rescued and Enraged

**Chapter 21**

**Back at camp…**

"… And that's what happened." May finished.

"Wow… so you two are finally together, huh?" Brock asked. Ash and May nodded in reply.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you two," I said, congratulating them.

"We have you to thank for that Zea," May said to me.

"Me? Eh he. What did I do? I didn't do anything," I replied in a slightly defensive way, with small sweatdrops of nervousness.

"You don't have to deny it Zea," Ash told me. "Espeon told us,"

"Oh she did huh?" I asked a bit surprised. _"That's weird. Espeon has never spoken to anyone besides me. The only other people she's suppose to talk to are… 'gasp!'. Unless…"_

BOOM!

"What was that?!" Brock exclaimed as we all stood up looking in the direction the sound came from.

"I dunno. But it sounds like it's heading this way," Ash replied.

BOOM!!

"There it is again!" May exclaimed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

"Espeon!!/Umbreon!!"

"That's Espeon and Umbreon!" I cried out as I ran towards the direction I heard my pokémon's cries.

--

"Espe/Umbre,"

"Haha haha haha ha. We got them Jessie,"

"Nice catch James." The woman named Jessie replied. "Ok Meowth, reel 'em in."

"Reeling," the Meowth replied.

"Espeon peon!/ Bre Umbreon! (Let us out!)" Espeon and Umbreon demanded.

"Now why would we wan ta do dat when we just caught ya," Meowth replied.

"Es espe Espeon! (Our owner is not going to be happy about this!)" Espeon exclaimed in an aggressive manner.

"Oh we're so scared," Meowth replied mockingly.

"What'd they say Meowth?" James asked.

"Dey're saying dat deir owner ain't going ta be happy 'bout dis," Meowth translated.

"Well… we'll just have see how unhappy she'll be when we capture the rest of her pokémon," Jessie exclaimed with a determined demeanor.

"Yea!" James and Meowth yelled in agreement while raising a fist and a paw (respectively) in the air.

"Onward to the twerps' campsite!" Jessie demanded pointing in the direction of the campsite.

"Pe/Bre,"

--

"Espeon! Umbreon! Where are you!" I called to my pokémon.

"Zea!" May called out to me as she, Ash, Brock and the pokémon ran up to me.

"Where could they be? I know I heard them," I said to the group.

BAM!!

As soon as we heard that sound, we saw a giant Meowth appear in the clearing.

"Haha haha haha ha. Hello little girl," Jessie said in a sinister like way, "Looking for these?" she asked showing me Espeon and Umbreon in individual bubble capsules.

"Espeon! Umbreon!" I called out to them.

"Espe!/Umbre! (Zea!)"

"Who are you guys and what are you doing with my pokémon!"

As soon as I asked that, they started reciting their motto. **(A/N: You guys decide which motto they recited. I could never choose which I prefer since they're always changing it.)**

"Team Rocket!" Ash, May and Brock exclaimed in unison.

"Team who?" I asked a bit confused.

"Team Rocket," Ash replied. "They're a bunch of crooks who steal other people's pokémon,"

"Thank you for the brief intro twerp," Jessie said. "Now if you don't mind; we'll be taking the rest of the new twerpette's pokémon."

"Say what?!" I exclaimed. "I don't think so,"

"Vaporeon, water gun; Jolteon, thunder bolt,"

"Pikachu, you use thunder bolt too," Ash commanded Pikachu.

Vaporeon sent out a strong stream of water as Jolteon and Pikachu followed it up with a powerful thunder bolt attack. And to our surprise, nothing happened to the robot Meowth.

"Haha ha. You should not have dun dat," Meowth laughed.

"You see whenever this Meowth robot gets attacked by electric attacks; it absorbs it, doubles the power and sends to zap the pokémon inside the capsules." James explained, and sure enough, as soon as he said it, Espeon and Umbreon were shocked with a powerful electric charge.

"Ah! Espeon… Umbreon…" I cried out, worried about my pokémon as they cried out in pain. "I'm sorry,"

"Now for the rest of them," Jessie exclaimed as three gloved mechanical arm reached out and grabbed Vaporeon, Jolteon and Pikachu. The two holding my pokémon, put them into capsules, and the one holding Pikachu put him in a cage.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

"Ugh! Now they've got Vaporeon and Jolteon; and Pikachu too," May exclaimed.

"Eevee vee!" Eevee cried out to Pikachu as another gloved had came and grabbed Eevee and Eve, who was standing near Eevee, and putting them into a capsule together.

"Eevee!/Eve!" May and I cried out in unison.

"Come on guys, let's run for it!" Brock exclaimed.

"Run where?" I asked. "They'll just end up following us until they get all my pokémon, plus we have to get the ones they captured back,"

"Here we come again!" James called out. Before we could even react, three more hands came out. One grabbed Glaceon; Flareon dodged the one coming toward him and destroyed the one going towards Leafeon.

"(You're not getting to her; not while I'm around,)" Flareon warned them.

"A tough guy eh?" Meowth said, "Well let's see how you handle dis!"

Another hand was sent toward Flareon. When he dodged it, it continued heading towards Leafeon and grabbed her. With all his attention on Leafeon, Flareon didn't realize another hand coming towards him as it grabbed him as well, putting them into bubble capsules, just like the others.

"Haha ha. Now we got them all,' Jessie laughed.

"Oh… Leafeon!" I cried out to her. "She's not to her full strength yet,"

My pokémon were not ones to be taken/captured likely as they tried breaking free from their prison. The one I was most surprised with though was Glaceon. The way she was trying to break out of her capsule with such aggressiveness, I've never seen her like that. I guessed it must be bringing back memories from before I found her and Leafeon. Leafeon was trying to break free too, but only ended up hurting herself more in the process.

"Looks like our collection is a little feisty," said Jessie. "Meowth, why don't we calm them down a little?"

"Roger dat Jesse. Ha!" Meowth replied as they sent an electric charge at my pokémon, stopping them from their escaping process. It did little damage to Jolteon, Vaporeon did a clever thing by using protect, and Leafeon ended up getting hurt a lot more than she already was, causing her to cry out in pain.

"(Leafeon…)" My pokémon cried out to her worriedly, despite their own injuries.

"Ash, May, do something," I said to them in a worried tone. "I don't know how much more of this Leafeon can take."

"We're trying to think of something," Ash replied, but that didn't help with my worrying.

"How about getting Grovyle and Combusken to help out," I suggested.

"Great idea!" Ash exclaimed, "Come on Grovyle,"

"I'm not too sure," May complied.

"We don't have a choice May," I said to her. "Let her out,"

"Alright…" May replied. "Combusken, come on out!"

"(Finally, I'm out,)" Combusken said after being released from her pokéball.

"Combusken listen," May said to her pokémon, "Team Rocket's captured Zea's pokémon and we need to get them back."

"(That means Leafeon's up there too huh? Good then,)" Combusken said folding her… um, clawed wings/arms (or whatever you want to call it), and turning her head to face upward with her eyes closed.

"(Never thought I'd see the day you'd act like this,)" Combusken heard a voice say. It was Grovyle's.

"(Huh?)" Combusken asked a bit confused.

"(You've never hesitated to help a pokémon in need and all of a sudden you're acting like this.)" Grovyle said to her, "(I am… truly disappointed,)" he finished before running up to the robot.

Combusken felt like her heart had sunk into her stomach. He was mad at her, and she didn't know what to do.

"Come on Combusken," May called out to her again, "If you won't do it for Zea's pokémon at least do it for Eevee. She's up there too."

Combusken wasn't so convinced when told her team mate was captured as well. Right now she was so down that she didn't know what to think, but shook it off for a while to help out its trainer.

"Grovyle, try a leaf blade on those bubbles," Ash commanded Grovyle as he jumped up at the robot attempting to break Leafeon's capsule, but all that did was leave a scratch on it.

"Combusken, try a sky uppercut!" May called out to Combusken who ran up to the robot and did a sky uppercut on the capsule holding Eevee and Eve. It had more progress than Grovyle's leaf blade since it was able to put a small crack on the capsule.

"Hey cut that out you little pest," Jessie exclaimed as the Meowth robot threw a paw at Combusken and Grovyle in order to chase them away, which they easily dodge.

"Ugh! Grovyle's leaf blade isn't doing much," Ash said frustrated.

"Well… at least Combusken's attack is doing some damage," May added.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed, causing everyone to look towards me.

"What did you find out?" Brock asked.

"Elemental attacks! The robot's immune to elemental attacks!" I explained, as they all gave me confused looks.

"Think about it," I started to explain. "When we used elemental attacks, like water gun, thunder bolt and leaf blade, they barely did any damage whatsoever." They all nodded.

"But when Combusken used sky uppercut, it did some damage because it's a physical attack," I finished.

"Yea you're right!" Ash said, finally understanding what I was saying.

"That's true, but Zea; sky uppercut is also and elemental attack, it's a fighting type move," Brock pointed out.

"That's true," I agreed with him, "But fighting type moves are practically physical attacks since you'll have to be at close range to use them,"

"Now I've got an idea." I whispered to them. "Ash, you have Grovyle distract them with whatever you can come up with; and May, have Combusken use any fighting attack to break through the capsules and Pikachu's cage. Ok?"

"Ok!" they all replied.

"Brock, you could help out Ash with your Marshtomp," I said to him.

"Right!" Brock replied.

"Alright Grovyle, let's go! Bullet seed!"

"You too, Marshtomp! Use water gun!"

Both evolved Hoenn starters dashed towards the robot and did as they were told, firing their attacks to distract the Rockets. They constantly had the Meowth robot throwing its paw at the two pokémon in order to chase them away, but they easily dodged it and continued their attacks. At the right moment, May had Combusken use sky uppercut and double kick to break the capsules and Pikachu's cage. The last capsule she broke was Leafeon's. Since Combusken knew that Leafeon was injured and wouldn't be able to do much once she was free, Combusken carried her and brought her towards me.

Once all the pokémon were free, Grovyle and Marshtomp stopped their attacks and went to stand in front of their trainers.

"Well it was about time!" Jessie growled, after the pokémon stopped attacking. "Now, let's…"

"Wah-ah-ah!" James squealed.

"What is it James!" Jessie snarled at him.

"Ah! Jessie, da boss's gifts are gone!" Meowth screamed.

"What?" Jessie asked, looking in the direction of were they had the pokémon captured, only to see that they weren't there anymore. She screamed.

"Dose twoips had der pokémon distract us while dey freed da pokémon we caught!" Meowth exclaimed.

"You guys aren't very bright, are you," I said to Team Rocket while holding Leafeon in my arms.

"No they aren't." May replied.

"GRRR! YOU TWERPS ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Jessie screamed as the Meowth robot began charging towards us.

Before we had a chance to do anything, Glaceon appeared in front of the robot.

"Glaceon wha…" I stopped and gasp at the sight of my Glaceon. To say she was angry would be an understatement; she was **enraged**. I had never seen her like that.

"Zea… what's wrong with Glaceon?" May asked as we all took a few steps back, away from Glaceon.

"I dunno. I've never seen her like this," I replied.

Next thing we knew, Glaceon had fired an ice beam at the ground to stop the robot in its tracts. Next she yelled out her name as dark clouds started to appear in the sky above the Meowth robot.

"What is she doing?" I asked to no-one in particular.

"Leafeon, (She's using her new attack,)" Leafeon replied in a soft, exhausted voice.

"What attack?" I asked her as everyone looked to me and Leafeon.

"Glaceon's using an attack?" Brock asked.

"That's what Leafeon said," I replied.

"What attack is it?" Ash asked.

"Leafeon?" I asked her.

"Leaf. (Avalanche.)" She simply replied, looking in the direction of her sister.

"Avalanche?" I asked. "Since when does she know that attack?"

"Avalanche?" Ash, May and Brock asked in unison while looking at each other.

"Leafeon leaf Leafeon. (Not too long. She's been practicing it every night when you were asleep. We would all go out to watch, help and encourage her to get better. She wanted to perfect the attack before letting you know about it.)"

"Your pokémon must be really grateful to you if they are willing to learn an attack and perfect it on their own," May said to me.

"Yea," Ash agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Brock asked scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Yea, I – WAIT! You understood what Leafeon said?!" I asked, totally surprised.

"As strange as it sounds…" May started

"…We did." Ash finished.

"Hmm. _Then they ARE the ones._" I thought.

Just then, we heard another cry from Glaceon. We then looked back towards her to see her send what looked liked an ice beam into the cloud. Little drops of snowflakes started to fall over the robot.

"Ha. What's that suppose to do? Frost us to death." Jessie laughed as well as James and Meowth.

Then before we all knew it, a huge pile of snow dropped from the cloud, onto the robot. **(A/N: Just to let you guys know, I have no idea how avalanche is formed, so I just put it how I think. I could say it came out of nowhere, like surf; but what fun is that? lol)**

"Cold!" Team Rocket scream, shaking like leaves.

After a minute or so, the robot ca-lapped, revealing the rockets. I guessed the cold from the snow must have rusted out the bolts.

"Didn't see that coming," I said.

"(My sister is enraged. The attack came out a lot more powerful than when she was practicing.)" Leafeon said.

Once the rockets were insight, Glaceon fired an ice beam, freezing them on the spot.

"Now that's really cold!" they said in their frozen prison.

Glaceon soon followed her attack with iron tail, which then sent Team Rocket flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting of again!" they screamed, as they disappeared into the sky.

"Whoa. Did they say 'again'? Guess this happens to you guys often, huh?" I asked the group.

"Yea. They're always trying to steal Pikachu and any other pokémon they see fit to steal." May replied.

"Well I can't thank you guys enough for saving my pokémon."

"It was your idea that helped." Brock told me.

"Yea, but your pokémon did all the work." I replied. "Thanks a mil."

"Gla-ace!" We heard.

We looked to the direction where Glaceon was standing. I called out to her to get back to the group, but she didn't. She was breathing heavily and looked exhausted. Then before we knew it, she started firing ice beams all over the place, freezing everything – which was mostly trees - in sight.

"Take cover!" Brock yelled as we all ducked to the ground when an ice beam came our way.

"(She's so enraged, that she's confused. We have to stop her before she hurts herself,)" Leafeon said, worried for her sister.

"Or anybody else," I added. "What's wrong with her anyway Leafeon?"

Leafeon was hesitant to answer, but did anyway.

"(The memories. The bad memories have come to the front of our minds. We being captured by those people got her scared. I was too, but it my current condition; I couldn't get as raged as she is now. I was in enough pain already.)" Leafeon replied.

"You mean what happened to you two was really that bad?" I asked.

"(It was. Trust me, it was.)" Espeon replied for Leafeon, as she scooted herself really close to Umbreon.

"Well, we'll have to try and stop her somehow." I said worriedly.

"Guys look!" Brock exclaimed pointing to the direction of Glaceon

When we looked, we saw Flareon slowly approach Glaceon, in an attempt to calm her down. Glaceon was continuously firing ice beams all over; more than half the area was frozen. When Flareon was a good distance from Glaceon, he called out to her. She turned to face him, an angry look on her face. Flareon slowly took a few steps toward Glaceon. She eyed him carefully. When she thought he was getting a little too close, she attacked with another ice beam. Of course it did nothing to him since he was a fire type and the attack was an ice type attack.

He continued to approach and speak to her as she continued to stare him down. When he was finally face to face with her, she snarled at him as she attempted to bite him with an ice fang. She scored a direct hit on one of his front legs. We all gasped at the sight. Flareon merely winched at the attack for he had allowed her to get a hit on him. Her teeth were still biting down at Flareon as she continued to snare. Flareon then placed his free paw on Glaceon's back and gently pressed down to make her lye on her stomach. When he succeeded, he placed he head on the back of her neck and calmly spoke to her.

"(It's ok Glaceon. I'm here,)" he whispered to her. "(I promised to protect you and your sister with my life; even if it means protecting you from yourself,)"

While feeling Flareon's warmth on her body, Glaceon gradually settled down to her normal self, and loosened her grip on Flareon's leg.

"Glace? Glaceon? (Huh? What happened?)" She asked confused about what had happened.

"Flareon flare, (Its ok. You're safe now,)" he said softly to her.

"Glace…" she groaned, licking Flareon's paw that she had bitten in attempt to say she was sorry.

"Flareon, (It's ok. It's not your fault,)" he said to her as she lay flat on the ground and fell asleep.

"He did it." I said, relieved. "What a relief."

"That was amazing," Ash said.

"Flareon really does care for those two." May complemented, "First, trying to stop Team Rocket from capturing Leafeon, and now this,"

"I told you," I replied as we all got up and headed towards Flareon and Glaceon.

* * *

**'sigh' i know i said this would be the last chapter, but unfortunately there's still another piece. i was going to put everything together here, but it was too long; so i made it into another chapter. it will be up soon cause im almost done with it. in the mean time, please review.**

**oh... a quick note for me to remember and anyone who wants to take this advice. if you have a story and are in a hurry to finish it, or close to finishing it, don't include Team Rocket; they take up too much typing space. thats all from me... for now.**

**ah yes... another thing. im sure the scene with Glaceon's rage seemeed familiar to some of you. if it does, please let me know what it reminds you of in your review. thank you.**


	22. Prophecy Revealed

**last chapter guys. enjoy. and thanls so much to all of you who read review this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**A couple of hours later…**

"Well, I guess I should be on my way now," I said to the group while I finished packing my stuff.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" May asked, a disappointing look on her face.

"I'm afraid so," I replied.

--

"(We're about to leave now,)" Leafeon said to Grovyle.

"(Will I ever see you again?)" Grovyle asked.

"(You will, but…)" Leafeon paused.

"(But what?)" Grovyle asked.

"(I'm sorry Grovyle. I like you, I really do. But I don't think we were meant to be,)" Leafeon explained, "(In fact, there's someone who wants to tell you something. Wait here.)"

Grovyle looked confused as he watched Leafeon ran to the other side of the area. She wasn't 100 percent recovered, but she was recovered enough to move around on her own. Grovyle shrugged and sat at the foot of the tree he was standing next to, and took a nap until Leafeon came back.

"(Take Leafeon's advice and just tell him,)" Eevee said to her teammate, Combusken.

"(I don't think I can. He's probably still mad at me,)" Combusken replied.

"(You'll never know unless you at least try to talk to him,)" Eevee pressed on. Combusken sighed.

"(Hey you two!)" Leafeon called out as she approached Eevee and Combusken. Combusken had already apologized to Leafeon for what she had done, and had explained to her the reason behind her actions. Leafeon had forgiven her and completely understood; hence she decided to help Combusken with her problem.

"(Hey Leafeon,)" Eevee replied.

"(You ready Combusken?)" Leafeon asked the young fowl pokémon.

Combusken sighed. "(I guess so,)"

"(You'll be fine. Don't worry so much.)" Leafeon encouraged her. "(Common let's go! My trainer's waiting for me for us to leave,)"

--

"I just have to wait for Leafeon to do what she's doing so we can go," I said to them.

"_(You can't leave. Not that now that you've found them,)"_ a voice said to me.

"_I know. But I can't stay. My pokémon are injured,"_ I replied the voice.

"We hope to see you again Zea," May said to me.

"We will. Soon," I replied.

"_(I know they are. I have no objection of you leaving, but you know the others won't approve of it,)"_

"_What am I suppose to do?"_

"_(You have to get their permission to leave, but you have to tell them about the prophecy,)"_

"_Now?"_

"_(Better you tell them now, or face the consequences,)"_

"_Fine…"_

"Ash… May… I need to tell you something," I started.

--

"(Grovyle!)" Leafeon called out to him as she approached him, Combusken close behind. Grovyle opened one eye and then closed it back.

"(What's _she _doing here?)" He coyly asked.

"(I told you he was mad at me,)" Combusken stated.

"(I'm not mad. Just disappointed,)" Grovyle replied

"(She already apologized to me Grovyle, and I forgave her. But you should know the reason behind her action,)" Leafeon explained which caught Grovyle's attention.

"(Ok. So what is it?)" He asked, standing up.

"(Go ahead,)" Leafeon encouraged.

"(I… I… 'Sigh' I was jealous.)" Combusken finally said. "(I was jealous that Leafeon was getting so close to you and that you fell for her so quickly. I was heartbroken and I became jealous knowing that I wouldn't be able to let you…)"

"(Just get straight to the point Combusken.)" Leafeon said, getting a bit impatient.

A bright red blush formed on the bridge of Combusken's beak. "(The thing is I… well I…)"

"(Agh! The thing is Grovyle, she loves you.)" Leafeon said for Combusken, who was taking forever to say what she wanted. "(She saw me as competition and wanted to get rid of me to get to you. That's why she acted the way she did,)"

"(Really?) Grovyle asked as Combusken nodded. "(Wow. I dunno what to say. This is so sudden and unexpected,)"

"(Give it some time. You guys will work it out.)" Leafeon said, "(I gotta go. Bye.)" She said leaving Combusken and Grovyle alone to work out the situation they were in.

--

"What is it Zea?" Ash asked.

"_Should I let Brock know too?"_

"_(I see no problem with it. He has been their friend from the time they both started their journeys,)"_

"Ok…" I said, taking a deep breath and sighing heavily. "In order for me to go, I need permission from both of you,"

"Permission…?" Ash asked.

"…From us?" May added.

"Why do you need permission from them to leave?" Brock asked.

"(You're telling them now?)" Eve asked from my shoulder. I nodded in reply. "(The others are supposed to be out when you spill it. You know that.)

"Then call them," I told her.

"Eeveeeeeeeee!" she screeched as all my pokémon came out of their pokéballs. Leafeon had arrived just in time from what she was doing.

My pokémon knew what the call meant as they all sat equally in a line at my sides. Four on my left and four on my right. Espeon, Umbreon, Jolteon and Vaporeon were on my right and the other four on my left. Once they were all together, they bowed down towards Ash and May. The group looked at us confused, as I started to explain.

"I am, what a special group of pokémon call, the 'Chosen Helper' and 'Protector'." I started, "There was a prophecy about the 'Chosen One' and the 'Prince Keeper'. It goes like this…"

**For you are one, chosen to be,**

**To help us through our tragedies.**

**That the 'Chosen One' and 'Prince Keeper'**

**Must come together and forever be.**

"What does this have to do with us?" May asked.

"That's only half of the prophecy, and refers to me and my mission," I replied.

"Mission?" Ash asked.

"Yes. According to this piece of the prophecy, my mission was to find the Chosen One and Prince Keeper, and to make sure that they were together; as one,"

"Well, I understand the 'Chosen One' part; it refers to me." Ash said, "But what about the 'Prince Keeper' part?"

"Did May by any chance, hatch a Manaphy egg?" I asked.

"Yea I did," May replied.

"And it considered you its mother, right?" I asked again.

"Yea, it did," May replied.

"Then at that moment, you became the Prince Keeper; and that's when the prophecy came into effect," I replied. "But before you asked anymore questions, allow me to give you the second half of the prophecy,"

**When the 'Chosen One' and 'Prince Keeper' are finally one,**

**The 'Chosen Helper' must stay and protect.**

**Should tragedy struck, and befall the two**

**Let the legends be called upon to assist the Helper and Protector.**

"So you see, according to the second part of the prophecy; once I found them, I'm supposed to stay with them. To protect them from any danger that may come their way," I explained. "And it just so happens that they are you two."

"But… how did you know it was them?" Brock asked.

"Three reasons." I replied. "One. Espeon gave you guys the red stones. She only made one pair of red and it was meant only for the 'Chosen One' and 'Prince Keeper'. Two. When you told me that Espeon spoke to you, I knew you had to be the ones since she speaks to no-one else but me. And three. When you were able to understand what Leafeon said earlier. _Which I find is a bit soon,_"

"So you mean… we were destined to be together?" May asked, a blush forming on her face.

"According to the prophecy; yea," I replied. "Although I never expected them to be people I already knew 'giggle'."

"Anyway… like I said earlier, I'll need your permission to leave," I said again.

"Sooo…. What do you say?" I asked as my pokémon went back to a sitting position.

"What do you say Ash?" May asked.

"I honestly don't have a problem with it," Ash replied. "But there's something I don't get,"

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked.

"You were going to leave anyway; so why all of a sudden tell us about the prophecy?" Ash asked. May seconded his question.

"Well, apparently someone didn't approve to what I was doing," I simply replied.

"Really? Who?" May asked.

"_(Don't tell…)"_

"I'll let you guys know when we meet again,"

"_(Phew,)"_

"Ok." Ash replied. "I guess we'll see you around then,"

"Indeed. And thanks for allowing us to leave. You don't know how much this means to us,"

"I think we do," May replied. "Your pokémon need to be properly healed, and you need to get your last badge and ribbon,"

"Yea," Ash agreed. "We wouldn't want you to miss out on your journey because of a prophecy. Besides, we'll be fine,"

"Ash… May..." I said through teary eyes, "Thank you. Thank you so much. You guys are the best,"

"That's Ash and May for ya," Brock spoke up, "Always thinking about others before themselves,"

"And that's what makes them worthy of the title they've been given," I replied,

"Anyway, I best be going now," I said returning my pokémon to their pokéballs. "What will you guys be doing while I'm gone?"

"We'll be here training for a while. Then we'll probably head your way when we're done," Ash replied.

"And I'll be waiting."

"Thanks again… Chosen One… Prince Keeper," I said one last time, before waving goodbye and turning to leave.

"Bye Zea! See you soon!" Ash, May and Brock called out as I disappeared into the forest.

--

"I can't believe we found them already," I said.

"(I'm kinda finding it hard to believe myself,)" Eve replied.

"(There you are. Oh… you almost scared me there for a bit. I thought you were going to tell them.)"

"Relax Mew." I replied, "I'm not stupid you know,"

"(I know that Chosen Helper,)"

"Mew please; I've already told you, Mesprit and Celebi to call me Zea when we're out of legendary premises." I said to her, "By the way, where are Mesprit and Celebi? Aren't you three always together?"

"(They decided to stay with the others this time,)" Mew replied flying back and forth around me while I walked.

"Oh…"

"Soo… have you been watching me the whole time?" I asked after a long pause.

"(Oh yes!)" Mew replied enthusiastically. "(But not just you; I've been watching the Chosen One and Prince Keeper too. I loved how you made the Prince Keeper jealous making her think you liked the Chosen One!)"

I giggled.

"(And the way Espeon and Umbreon got them together and they confessed their feelings for each other, was soo beautiful! You should have seen them. I was tempted to reveal myself to them and congratulate them pokémonally (personally), but I know I couldn't; not yet anyway,)"

"I know… I've missed out a lot." I said to her.

"(Anyway… I think its time I left, for the time being anyway,)" Mew said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"(I'm gonna go keep an eye on the Chosen One and Prince Keeper. When they're ready to leave, I'll meet up with you in the town up ahead. By then you should have your last badge and ribbon,)" Mew replied.

"Ok Mew. I'll see you later then," I said waving at her as she flew in the direction we just came from.

"(Bye Mew! See you soon!)" Eve called out also waving at Mew.

"(See you Zea, Eve!)" Mew called out from the distance.

"That was fun, huh Eve?"

"(Yea. Imagine, the Chosen One and Prince Keeper; friends of yours,)"

"Yea. It makes it better for me, cause I was afraid they would be complete strangers,"

"(I hear ya Zea,)"

"Anyway… let's put this behind us for now. Right now we gotta focus on getting you guys healed and getting our last badge and ribbon,"

"(Ok Zea…)"

**(Around this part you'll be hearing Zea's/my voice a bit faint. Almost at a distance.)**

"I wonder which of you I'll chose for the contest this time," I said to Eve.

"(Anyone of us will do Zea.)" Eve replied, "(Anyone of us will do…)"

* * *

**and... thats it. thats the end of this story everyone. hope this cleared out everything for ya. as you can see, i included some firegrassshipping in there. hope that was ok.**

**and... thats it for now, until next time...**


End file.
